Sheep and Water
by Flying White Unicorn
Summary: Mini Fanfic mybe only two or three shoots for Yixing Bday! Saat domba yang polos bertemu air yang kadang berombak kadang tenang. Yixing dan Kyungsoo melawan Junmyeon dan Jongin. Walaupun kita tidak memiliki uang sebanyak mereka! Kita harus buktikan bahwa kita bisa!". ucap Yixing yakin. " Maksudnya kita bisa menjadi pembantu mereka?." Potong Kyungsoo. SULAY/KAISOO SCHOOL LIFE
1. Chapter 1

Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia

=MINI FIC=

Happy Birthday Yixing!

Sheep and Water

Kim Junmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

YAOI

Many typo(s)

 _Smile cause your enemy hate it_

 _Love your enemy_

….

 **Praaang….**

Kedua Kim saling menatap, mencoba mengabaikan suara yang semakin lama semakin sering menghiasi rumah itu. Terlebih ketika waktu sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam. Tuan Kim masih melanjutkan makan nya tetapi tidak dengan nyonya Kim yang kini meletakkan sendok dan garpu nya dan menatap tajam suami nya. Tuan Kim yang mulai terusik kini menghela napas dan ikut meletakan peralatan makannya. Dia tahu yang kemudian terjadi jika terus mengabaikan istrinya itu.

" Ya sayang?." Tanya Tuan Kim hati-hati

" Apa kau sungguh tidak memperbolehkan ku mencari pembantu baru?." Si istri menatap memohon kepada suaminya. Bukan karena dia membenci pembantu mereka yang sudah hampir dua puluh tahun bersama mereka. Bahkan sebelum dia menikah dengan suaminya itu. Pembantu itulah yang mengajarkan bagaimana menaklukan seorang Kim Siwon yang terkenal angkuh di universitasnya dulu. Bagaimana tidak dia harus berjuang mendapatkan perhatian dari laki-laki yang menjadi pujaan di kampusnya itu. Soojun bahkan seperti mengikuti kursus secara diam-diam dengan pembantu kesayangan Siwon tersebut. Kopi yang sesuai dengan lidah nya, baju yang pas di badannya, bahkan aromaterapi yang paling di sukai Siwon. Soojun harus mengingatnya di luar kepala.

" Sayang bukan aku tidak mampu untuk mengupah seorang pembantu lagi. Tapi kau tahu kan bagaimana terikatnya Junmyeon ke Bibi Sung? Apa kau ingin anak itu uring-uringan sepanjang hari?." Siwon mencoba menenangkan istrinya

" Junmyeon bukan anak kecil lagi. Lagipula aku curiga entah Junmyeon atau kau yang tidak bisa lepas. Kita bukan memecatnya. Kita hanya perlu tambahan pembantu. Mungkin untuk berbagi shift dengan Bibi Sung. Ayolah apa kau tidak kasihan dengan usianya?."

" Hmm bila itu menurutmu yang terbaik. Tapi ada baiknya kita membicarakan ini dengan Bibi Sung. Aku tidak ingin dia merasa kecewa."

" Tenang saja. Tidak akan ada pembantu baru jika tidak lolos ujian dari Bibi Sung. Bagaimana?." Tawar Soojun.

" Nah itu lebih baik. Kau memang selalu memikirkan semuanya dengan sempurna." Siwon memuji istrinya. Membuat pipi Soojun memerah.

" Bibi Sung! Kenapa kemejaku tidak ada?! Apa aku tidak harus sekolah hari ini?!." Teriak seorang laki-laki dari lantai atas.

" Lihat anakmu. Sangat mirip denganmu." Soojun kembali memakan sarapannya sambil melihat seorang nenek renta yang naik keatas karena namanya dipanggil.

" Memang sudah seharusnya Bibi Sung tidak bekerja begitu berat. Aku bahkan lupa bagaimana dia bisa setua ini sekarang." Gumam Siwon prihatin melihat pembatu kesayangannya susah payah naik tangga.

.

Pintu terbuka kecil takut mengganggu privasi pemilik kamar yang sudah beranjak dewasa. Bibi Sung tersenyum melihat Junmyeon yang baring di kasurnya hanya mengenakan celana sekolahnya dan baju dalaman. Lelaki kecil itu memang sudah beranjak besar tapi tidak dengan kelakuannya. Sedikit mengingatkannya pada tingkah laku sang ayah si anak yang dulu juga sama percis seperti dirinya.

" Apa kau akan tetap tidur hari ini?." Bibi Sung masuk ke dalam mengemasi bekas baju tidur yang berantakan di lantai.

" Bibi! Kenapa kemejaku tidak ada?. Aku sudah hampir telat mungkin Jongin sudah menungguku di parkiran sekolah saat ini." Rengek Junmyeon yang tak sesuai dengan postur tubuhnya.

" Bagaimana kau bisa bilang tidak ada. Bahkan kau terlalu malas untuk membuka lemari pakaianmu. Ini kemejamu." Bibi Sung menarik sebuah baju dari dalam lemari Junmyeon. Si pemilik lemari menatapnya kagum seakan-akan Bibi Sung mampu menyihir apapun yang dia inginkan.

" Ooh daebak."

" Nah kajja. Sekarang kau sudah tampan. Pergi sarapan aku sudah membuat sup kesukaanmu." Bibi Sung menepuk-nepuk dada Junmyeon dengan bangga.

" Ne. Aku akan semangat sekolah hari ini. Gomawo bibi Sung." Junmyeon memeluk kilat pembantunya sebelum ia berlari menuruni tangga untuk sarapan.

.

.

.

Di suatu rumah yang lebih kecil namun sama hangatnya

Duk duk duk duk

Suara langkah kaki mengisi keseluruhan rumah kecil yang di huni dua orang adik beradik yang berbeda sifat. Si sulung Yixing yang banyak tersenyum dan si bungsu Kyungsoo yang sangat sopan. Begitu julukan kedua adik beradik dari para tetangga mereka. Di rumah kecil yang mereka sewa, karena rumah orang tua mereka yang letaknya sangat jauh.

" Kyungie! Bangun Molly ku. Kyungiee ayo ini hari pertama mu masuk sekolah." Si sulung menarik kaki yang terbungkus selimut dengan semangat.

" Baik-baik. Aku sudah bangun." Seorang pria yang lebih kecil dengan pipi menggemaskan keluar dari dalam selimutnya.

" Pagi Kyungie! Hari ini adalah hari special untukmu. Aku sudah memasakkan sarapan terlezat dan terenak. Air mandi mu pun sudah ku persiapkan dan….."

" Apa masih lama?." Potong Kyungsoo sambil menggosok matanya malas.

" Mwo? Apa nya yang lama?." Tanya Yixing bingung

" Kata sambutanmu. Aku ingin siap-siap kesekolah tapi kau masih menahanku disini."

" Aku tidak menahanmu Kyung." Yixing mengibas-ngibas tangannya seakan menunjukkan dia tidak lagi menarik kaki si bungsu.

Si bungsu menghela napas, dia sudah yakin apa yang di bicarakannya tidak akan di mengerti oleh hyung nya itu.

" Aku ingin mandi Yixing ah. Dan tolong keluar dari kamarku." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan

" Oh… Baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan keluar jika begitu. Yack! Kau Kyungsoo kenapa tidak memanggil aku Hyung! Aku ini lebih tua darimu!." Ucap Yixing garang

" Secara teknis kita hanya beda enam bulan saja. Ibu mengandungku ketika usiamu baru enam bulan." Ucap Kyungsoo santai

" Tapi kan umur manusia baru di hitung setelah kau lahir." Bela Yixing

" Sudahlah. Apa hyung ku ini akan membiarkan aku terlambat di hari pertamaku?." Pujuk Kyungsoo agar cepat selesai.

" Tidak tentu tidak. Baiklah aku akan menunggu dibawah Kyungie!." Yixing menutup pintu Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menghela napas panjang.

" Aku tidak akan memanggilmu hyung jika kau masih memanggilku dengan sebutan itu."

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah untuk para siswa siswi di Korea, begitu juga di salah satu sekolah yang lumayan terkenal dan besar. Sekolah itu menjadi salah satu impian dari banyak anak-anak muda di Korea Selatan. Ya tidak hanya di Seoul sekolah itu sudah terkenal. Banyaknya tokoh masyarakat yang hadir dari sekolah itu bahkan kabarnya salah satu perdana mentri dari negara barat sana pernah bersekolah disini ketika keluarganya menetap di Korea Selatan.

Mulai dari sistem penerimaan, ujian yang tidak hanya satu kali dan biaya sekolah yang mahal. Deretan dari alasan-alasan utama mengapa sekolah itu menjadi sekolah unggulan di Seoul. Dan lihat alasan kecil lainnya yang menarik lebih banyak minat dari sekolah itu adalah kedua Kim yang terkenal bersekolah disana.

Kim Junmyeon dan Kim Jongin, kedua Kim yang berasal dari dua keluarga yang berbeda dengan beberapa persamaan. Salah satunya adalah tampan juga kaya raya. Mulai dari Kim Jongin, pria yang mengaku hobinya memanjat tebing sehingga membuat kulitnya berwarna agak kecoklatan dibanding para remaja Korea lainnya, memiliki daya tarik seperti magnet. Senyum yang menawan, lirikan mata mesum nya dan kibasan rambut yang sering dia lakukan.

Seperti sekarang, berada di depan mobil pribadinya yang mahal. Satu kakinya naik ke atas seakan menunjukkan dia tidak begitu peduli dengan berapa mahal harga mobil yang dimilikinya. Badan yang cukup atletis terkadang membuat kancing di kemeja nya tertarik ketika dia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengibas rambutnya.

Murid perempuan disana menjuluki Jongin sebagai 'standar kesempuraan' yang tidak akan pernah dipenuhi oleh para namja lainnya disekolah ini ataupun di luar sana. Jongin selalu memiliki cara menjadi pusat perhatian untuk semua orang.

Murid laki-laki setengah mengagumi dan iri dalam diam dengannya. Setidaknya mereka memiliki satu yang mungkin malas untuk dicapai Jongin, yaitu keberhasilan dalam belajar. Jongin jarang mengikuti pelajaran di sekolahnya. Dia sering mengulang ujian-ujian yang dianggapnya tidak penting. Ya siapa yang peduli dengan nilai A jika kau memilki daya tarik dan kehidupan terpenuhi seperti milik Jongin.

 **Criiiiiit**

Mobil hitam dove memasuki parkiran tepat disebelah Jongin. Dengan smirk nya Jongin memandang kedatangan mobil yang seperti sudah ditunggunya sejak tadi. Para siswa dan siswi yang masih asik menonton pesona Jongin menjadi tambah riuh akibat kedatangan mobil dove hitam itu.

Ya Kim Junmyeon, anak pembisnis sukses yang hampir saja menjadi menteri keuangan Negara Korea Selatan. Dan dengan mudah ditolak secara halus oleh Kim Siwon dengan alasan hanya ingin menjadi rakyat biasa saja. Rakyat biasa yang tidak biasa tentunya. Bisnis milik keluarga Junmyeon melingkupi dari bisnis darat, udara hingga laut. Sudah sama seperti kemiliteran yang dimiliki Negara itu.

Paras yang nyaris sempurna diwariskan dari kedua orang tuanya, membuat Junmyeon menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengalahkan pesona Jongin di sekolah itu. Nilai pelajaran yang selalu di atas baik. Dan sifat angkuh yang dimilikinya dianggap wajar untuk seorang Kim Junmyeon. Itulah dua Kim, Kim Jongin yang senang menebar pesona dan Kim Junmyeon yang terlihat angkuh dingin di depan umum.

" Lihatlah! Dia belum keluar dari mobilnya tapi jantungku sudah akan meledak!." Teriak gadis-gadis

Jongin yang mulai risih menunggu Junmyeon yang belum juga keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Dengan kesal dia menghampiri pintu mobil Junmyeon.

" Hei bukalah. Apa kau mau membuat kemacetan di jalan masuk sekolah? Lihat semakin banyak siswa yang berdiri hanya menunggumu keluar." Ucap Jongin dari balik jendela mobil. Junmyeon menurunkan sedikit kaca mobilnya yang gelap. Dengan wajah kekanak-kanaknya dia melirik kanan dan kiri takut di curi dengar.

" Ada apa kau?." Tanya Jongin menyadari wajah Junmyeon yang cemas.

" Bibi Sung lupa mengikat tali sepatuku dua kali." Ucap Junmyeon pelan nyaris tidak terdengar oleh Jongin.

" Lalu apa masalahnya?." Tanya Jongin masih belum mengerti

" Aku tidak mau keluar. Bagaimana jika nanti tali sepatuku lepas?." Ucap Junmyeon menyadarkan sahabatnya bahwa dia tengah dalam situasi terancam.

" Tinggal ikat lagi saja! Sudah keluar." Ucap Jongin tambah kesal karena tahu masalah Junmyeon tidaklah berat

" Aku tidak bisa mengikat tali sepatu tahu!." Tekan Junmyeon. Jongin cengo tidak percaya melihat sahabatnya itu. Jongin memang tahu Junmyeon memiliki dua kepribadian yang berbeda. Junmyeon yang manja jika di dalam rumah dan Junmyeon yang angkuh di sekolah. Tapi sungguh Jongin tidak menyangka jika hal sepele seperti inipun tidak bisa dilakukan seorang Junmyeon karena pembantunya sangat menyayanginya itu.

" Baiklah aku akan mengikatkannya dua kali untukmu. Keluarlah!." Ucap Jongin

" Apa kau mau menjatuhkan harga dirimu sendiri? Mengikatkan tali sepatuku di depan ratusan siswa? Aku sebagai sahabatmu menolak." Ucap Junmyeon ingin menutup kembali kaca jendela

" Baik-baik. Aku akan mengikatnya di dalam mobilmu. Buka cepat." Dengan pertimbangan Junmyeon akhirnya membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Jongin. Suara kagum para siswa terdengar begitu mendengar suara pintu mobil Junmyeon yang mahal.

" Sini kaki mu. Aku tidak perlu masuk cukup hanya anak-anak lain tidak melihatnya."

.

.

Dengan susah payah kedua Zhang masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolah yang dipenuhi kerumunan siswa-siswi itu. Yixing terus memegangi tangan adiknya karena takut Kyungsoo tersesat. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk melepaskan dirinya dari Yixing karena tidak ingin terlihat sebagai anak kecil.

" Kenapa mereka berkerumuman seperti ini?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" Entahlah mereka sering berkerumunan seperti ini semenjak aku sekolah disini. Namun aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lihat. Ayo kita kedepan dan lihat. Mungkin saja itu adalah petunjuk soal-soal ujian nanti." Ucap Yixing semangat. Kyungsoo mendengus, bagaimana bisa sekolah seperti ini meletakkan petunjuk ujian mereka di sebuah parkiran mobil siswa.

" Hmm apa kita diminta menghitung jumlah mobil?." Tanya Yixing mulai menghitung mobil dari ujung. Kyungsoo yang akhirnya mencari jawaban sendiri melihat kepusat perhatian para murid. Dua buah mobil yang terlihat mahal dan salah satunya sedang sedikit terbuka pintunya.

" Kurasa mereka melihat itu." Ucap Kyungsoo menunjuk titik perhatian. Yixing mengikuti telunjuk jari Kyungsoo yang menunjukkan sebuah mobil dove hitam dengan seseorang yang tampak berada di dalam dan seorang lagi sedang berjongkok seperti…

" Apa Jongin sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan Junmyeon?." Bisik murid perempuan berpita pink kepada temannya disebelah.

" Apa kau yakin? Kim Junmyeon dan Kim Jongin? Apa benar mereka? Tidaaak kita sangat rugi besar."

" Kita tidak boleh asal menuduh mereka, kau tahu kan apa reaksi Junmyeon nanti kalau dia mendengarnya. Bisa-bisa kau diusir dari Negara ini."

" Be-benarkah."

" Ne! yang kutahu Ibunya kan keturunan raja dari Korea."

Kyungsoo yang mendengar pembicaraan murid-murid perempuan itu memutar kedua bola matanya jenuh. Sosok yang sok menguasai sekolah, si pangeran kaya raya, si pengikut nya yang setia dibelakang dan sama menjengkelkan dengan sosok si pengeran. Seperti sosok pengecut yang hanya bisa mengertak di dalam sekolah dan menari dalam harta orangtua. Semua sudah dapat di prediksi Kyungsoo.

" Apa kau tidak mengenali mereka?." Tanya Kyungsoo kepada Yixing

" Siapa? Mereka?." Yixing menunjuk kedua siswa yang tampak terang-terangan berbuat mesum itu. dengan wajah merah dan berusaha berwibawa Yixing menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan lantang.

" Aku tidak mungkin kenal dengan dua siswa mesum dan tidak berbudi seperti itu!."

Krik krik krik

Mata kecil Yixing melirik ke kanan dan kirinya yang kini semua siswa mengganti titik pemandangan mereka ke wajah Yixing. Suara keras Yixing membuat mereka terkejut sekaligus semakin menguatkan dugaan bahwa antara dua Kim itu memiliki suatu hubungan melebihi sahabat.

" Hei! Apa katamu?!." Jongin yang menyadari isu jelek tentang dirinya baru saja terjadi cepat menghampiri si penebar isu.

" A-aku? Aku hanya bilang tidak kenal dengan kalian! Apa itu salah?!." Yixing membalas teriakan Jongin. Wajah Jongin yang semakin mencoklat karena kilatan amarahnya tidak sedikit pun menciutkan nyali Yixing yang memang tidak merasa bersalah. Sedangkan para siswa yang menonton mulai menyingkir dari kanan dan kiri Yixing.

" Kau…."

" Apa kau tidak mendengar perkataan Hyung ku? Dia tidak mengenalimu, apa itu salah? Atau kau mengenali Hyungku?." Jongin semakin terbelak mendengar bantahan dari seorang pria bermata bulat yang tampak cuek menghadapinya.

" Aku- aku juga tidak mengenali siapa dia!." Ucap Jongin

" Ya sudah selesaikan. Ayo Hyung kita pergi. Aku harus berkumpul di depan aula utama." Ucap Kyungsoo menarik Yixing pergi.

" Tunggu!." Para siswa semakin menjauhi Yixing begitu satu suara keluar. Yixing dan Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap si pemanggil yang tampak angkuh di depan mereka.

" Kau dan kau.. Tidak seharusnya mengomentari apapun tentang kami berdua." Ucap Junmyeon menunjuk wajah Yixing dan Kyungsoo.

" Memangnya kenapa jika….."

" Sudah. Kyungsoo kukira aku memang salah. Tidak seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu kepada kalian." Kyungsoo menoleh tidak percaya ke kakaknya yang kini memandang Junmyeon dengan wajah tidak enak. Kyungsoo tidak menduga bahwa Yixing akan menyerah dengan si penguasa pengecut.

" Maafkan aku. Aku tahu hal seperti ini sudah diterima di beberapa Negara hanya saja aku baru melihat ini di depan mata kepala ku sendiri. Karena itulah aku terkejut. Silahkan lanjutkan hubungan kalian. Aku permisi dulu." Kyungsoo hampir meledak dalam tawa mendengar perkataan Yixing. Sosok Hyung yang polos ini memang selalu membuat lelucon tanpa dia sendiri sadari. Dengan pasrah Kyungsoo mengikuti tarikan Yixing keluar dari kerumunan murid-murid.

Wajah merah Junmyeon dan mata tidak percaya Jongin mengikuti kedua anak yang baru saja pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua. Bagaimana bisa seorang Kim Junmyeon hanya diam tidak berkutik akibat perkataan namja kurus tadi. Bisik-bisik mulai menghiasi kanan dan kiri. Siswa yeoja mulai sibuk menyayangkan kenyataan yang dibuat Yixing. Dan siswa namja sedikit takut-takut menunjukkan wajah bahagia mereka. Itu artinya saingan mereka telah tiada. Ya, Kim Junmyeon rupanya berpacaran dengan Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah kelas yang terasa lebih tenang dan sunyi. Seorang namja tampak mengejar namja lain di depannya. Dia tahu bukan dialah penyebab Kim Junmyeon marah, bagaimana bisa dia dipasangkan dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Jongin memang tidak pernah memikirkan apakah laki-laki ataupun seorang wanita yang di pacarinya kelak. Jongin selalu ingin tampil mempesona di hadapan keduanya. Namun, jika memang laki-laki yang kelak membuatnya jatuh cinta. Sudah pasti bukan Kim Junmyeon. Dia tidak mungkin berada sama dengan Junmyeon.

Apakah Junmyeon mau menjadi bottom nya? Pasti tidak. Dan apa Jongin mau menjadi bottom Junmyeon? Walaupun itu demi persahabatan mereka, Jongin sudah pasti telak menolak semua itu.

 **Braak!**

Junmyeon menendang kursi di depannya, beberapa siswa di dekatnya kaget dan menjauh. Berurusan dengan Junmyeon yang sedang marah, sama saja dengan mengumpankan diri ke dalam kandang singa.

" Siapa bocah itu?! Berani sekali dia membuat cerita kita seperti sepasang kekasih!."

" Er aku juga tidak pernah melihatnya. Apalagi kau lihat adiknya? Kau lihat ada yang salah dengan tatapannya. Dia menatapku seakan aku ini mangsa buruan yang mau dia cincang."

" Dia harus membersihkan nama baik kita berdua!. Kau lihat Jongin? Bagaimana sekarang murid-murid ini memandang kita."

" Ne. bahkan aku dengar tadi teriakan salah satu dari siswa mau membuat fansclub shipper kita berdua." Junmyeon memandang Jongin dengan pandangan ingin muntah, begitu juga Jongin.

" Apa kau membayangkan kita berdua saling berciuman atau…."

" Jongin! Hentikan!."

" A-aku hanya membayangkan saja. Itu sudah sangat mengerikan Junmyeon."

Junmyeon mengacak-ngacak surai coklatnya dengan kesal. Image yang dibangunnya jauh dari kepribadian manja di rumah. Tiba-tiba rusak oleh seorang namja berwajah kecil, berlesung pipi dan kurus.

" Kita harus balas dendam dan menunjukkan dengan siapa dia berurusan." Gumam Junmyeon

.

.

.

Yixing kembali memastikan kelas yang akan di masuki Kyungsoo itu tidak salah sebelum melepas adiknya. Kyungsoo dengan jenuh menatap Yixing. Dia bukan bayi lagi, ditambah sepertinya saat ini Yixinglah yang harus dikhawatirkan. Manusia-manusia seperti dua orang tadi tentu tidak menerima bulat-bulat perbuatan polos Yixing tadi. Seketika Kyungsoo merasa kasihan dengan hyungnya. Bagimana bisa dia tidak menyadari bahaya yang akan menimpanya.

" Kyungie, masuklah. Ini memang kelasmu. Nanti pulang sekolah aku akan menjemputmu lagi. Kau tunggu ne." ucap Yixing tersenyum manis kepada adiknya.

" Apa kelasmu jauh?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" Kelasku berada satu tingkat di atas. Tenang saja aku pasti akan cepat menjemputmu." Yixing salah mengartikan maksud Kyungsoo. Yixing menduga bahwa Kyungsoo takut dengan lingkungan barunya.

" Hmm.. Terserah saja." Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kelas dengan pasrah.

" Semangat Kyung!. Hyung akan menjagamu!."

.

Pelajaran yang menyenangkan dan para teman yang saling membantu, tampaknya hanya berada dalam sebuah cerita di dalam buku pelajaran. Kyungsoo membuang wajahnya ke jendela disebelah dirinya duduk. Sesungguhnya Kyungsoo tidak perlu terlalu mengikuti pembelajaran di kelas. Dengan IQ di atas rata rata dia mampu menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan dengan rumus paling susah sekalipun.

Bukan keinginannya lah dia berada di sekolah ini. Sebenarnya sekolah ini adalah impian untuk ayahnya dan Yixing. Ayahnya ingin anak-anaknya bersekolah di sekolah bergengsi seperti ini. Walaupun harus menjual sebidang tanah dan terus bekerja keras. Yixing menjadi orang yang lebih banyak belajar untuk dapat masuk kesekolah ini. Begitu Yixing diterima, ayahnya sudah menaruh harapan bahwa Kyungsoo dapat mengikuti jejak anak pertamanya itu.

Disinilah Kyungsoo didalam sekolah bergensi dan penuh dengan gangster lokal. Andai saja ayahnya dan hyungnya mau mereka bersekolah di perdesaan sudah tentu kehidupan yang mereka jalani akan lebih mudah dan sederhana.

 **Teeet teeet**

Lamunan Kyungsoo terhenti, jam istirahat tampaknya sudah mulai. Kyungsoo langsung keluar tanpa peduli kanan kirinya tampak sedang mencari teman untuk menuju kantin sekolah. Kyungsoo tidak memiliki uang untuk makan di kantin sekolah.

Yixing sering bercerita jika sedang istirahat dan untuk membunuh rasa lapar, Yixing akan pergi ke perpustakaan untuk tidur. Mungkin cara itu juga yang akan Kyungsoo jalankan. Tidur ataupun menemukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk membunuh rasa lapar. dengan membawa sebuah pulpen dan dan sebuah buku untuk mencatat apapun itu Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki melihat peta sekolah yang diberi setiap siswa baru ketika dia berada di aula utama tadi.

" Lepaas! Lepaskan aku!." Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat mendengar suara teriakan. Dia kenal suara itu. sudah pasti milik hyungnya. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengejar suara teriakan yang semakin menjauh.

" Yixing! Yixing ah!."

.

.

Susah payah Junmyeon dan Jongin membawa Yixing diantara kerumunan siswa yang tampak penasaran. Untuk apa kedua Kim membawa si pembawa berita. Akhirnya Jongin melepaskan tangannya begitu cakaran Yixing mengenai kulitnya.

" Astaga! Dia benar-benar menyusahkan!." Junmyeon masih terus menyeret Yixing hingga mereka tiba di dalam ruangan tempat penyimpanan bola-bola basket dan loker para pemain basket.

Setelah Jongin memastikan tidak ada satu orang pun di dalam sana. Junmyeon mencampakkan Yixing di depannya dan menatap tajam laki-laki itu.

" Apa mau kalian!." Teriak Yixing

" Kau mau kami!." Balas Junmyeon

" Dua lawan satu? Dasar pecundang!." Teriak Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam ruangan. Jongin cengo melihat Kyungsoo yang langsung menatap Jongin dengan tatapan mematikan.

" Kyungie! Untuk apa kau kemari? Keluarlah."

" Tidak!. Biar aku juga tahu apa mau mereka berdua pecundang ini." Junmyeon menahan geram mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

" Kami mau kau meminta maaf kepada kami berdua di depan umum!." Ucap Jongin kesal

" Untuk apa?."

" Masih kau Tanya? Untuk gossip murahan yang kau buat tentang kami berdua. Asal kau tahu aku dan Jongin bukanlah pasangan seperti yang kau maksud! Kau membuat kesabaran kami benar-benar hilang!."

" Ya sudah! Kalau kau hanya ingin memintanya meminta maaf untuk apa sampai menyeretnya di depan umum seperti tadi." Kyungsoo masih menatap kesal kedua Kim

" Karena kami ingin kau dan adikmu ini meminta maaf sambil berlutut di depan kaki kami berdua. Hingga semua orang tahu siapa Kim dan siapa kau." Ucap Junmyeon angkuh

" Apa? Kenapa kau libatkan adikku juga? Kami tidak mungkin melakukan itu!."

" Sepertinya kau mulai berani." Junmyeon memajukan wajahnya kehadapan Yixing. Yixing yang menolak takut terus menatap mata Junmyeon yang sama sekali tidak berkedip. Tanpa peringatan Junmyeon mencium paksa bibir Yixing. Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang melihatnya merasa terkejut dan sama-sama saling melepaskan keduanya. Yixing yang terus meronta dibantu dengan Kyungsoo. Tubuh Junmyeon yang sama sekali tidak mau pisah dari tubuh Yixing walaupun Jongin telah menarik paksa dirinya.

" Junmyeon! Apa kau gila!."

" Hentikan! Hentikan hyungku akan kehabisan oksigen!."

Junmyeon melepaskan ciumannya, menatap Yixing yang kini tampak pucat dan mengeluarkan air matanya. Junmyeon termenung, tatapan benci dan takut Yixing menusuk dirinya. Bagaimana bisa, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Pikir Junmyeon. Dia harus tampak seperti kepribadiannya disekolah sebelum dihancurkan oleh namja berlesung pipi ini.

" Kau… Kau brengsek!."

Yixing menarik Kyungsoo untuk pergi meninggalkan Junmyeon dan Jongin. Jongin yang ingin mengejar mereka langsung ditahan oleh Junmyeon. Entah mengapa hatinya ikut ngelangsa seperti ini.

" Biarkan saja mereka pergi." Ucap Junmyeon pelan

 _Ayolah Junmyeon! Bahkan kau tidak mengenali namanya!_. Teriak batin Junmyeon.

.

.

Pegangan Yixing terus mengendur begitu mereka sampai di halaman parkir depan sekolah. Tidak mungkin untuk dirinya kembali ke kelas dengan mata dan mulut bengkak. juga air mata yang masih terus menetes. Kyungsoo yang tahu dengan keadaan Yixing merasa sedih. Hyung yang selama ini tidak pernah sedih kini harus menangis sesakit ini.

" Pengecut sialan!. Akan ku pukul mereka! ." Teriak Kyungsoo mencoba kembali ke tempat semula namun ditahan oleh Yixing.

" Jangan. Aku tidak ingin kau bernasib sama sepertiku. Aku- aku- hiks…" Yixing kembali menangis

Kyungsoo memeluk Yixing, tidak peduli air mata Yixing yang membasahi kemejanya. Tangannya terus mengelus punggung hyungnya itu. matanya menatap lurus kedepan, melihat dua mobil mewah yang salah satunya diketahuinya milik namja yang mencium Yixing tadi.

 _Tadi mereka berdua muncul dari mobil itu. sudah pasti mobil hitam itu milik si mesum._ Pikir Kyungsoo

Dengan sigap Kyungsoo mendudukkan Yixing dan mengeluarkan pena yang dibawanya tadi.

" Tunggu disini. Aku akan memberi pelajaran kepada mereka." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Kyungie! Jangan!."

Terlambat Kyungsoo telah berlari dan mengoreskan mobil mahal itu dengan ujung pena yang di pegangnya.

" Kau lihat ini! Ini yang didapat dari seorang pengecut!." Yixing cengo melihat tindakan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang jarang berbicara, Kyungsoo yang tidak banyak menunjukkan ekspresi. Kini tengah dikuasai oleh emosi. Menghabisi sesuatu yang mahal….. mahal…. Ya mahal….

" Kyungie! Jangan! Habislah kita!."

 **Tbc**

 **IM CHINA SHEEP!**

 **Aaaa Yixing**

 **Siapa yang nunggu lagu solo Yixing?**

 **Siapa yang nunggu Yixing manggung sama EXO lagi?**

 **Sabar ya sabar**

 **Semua butuh proses**

 **Apapun itu**

 **HAPPY BDAY MY UNICORN!**

 **MY SHEEP?**

 **YES YIXING YOU ARE CHINA SHEEP**

 **URI SHEEP**

 **WE ARE LOVE YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia

=MINI FIC=

Happy Birthday Yixing!

 **Sheep and Water**

Kim Junmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

YAOI

Many typo(s)

 _Smile cause your enemy hate it_

 _Love your enemy_

….

 _ **Sebelumnya…..**_

" _Kau lihat ini! Ini yang didapat dari seorang pengecut!." Yixing cengo melihat tindakan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang jarang berbicara, Kyungsoo yang tidak banyak menunjukkan ekspresi. Kini tengah dikuasai oleh emosi. Menghabisi sesuatu yang mahal….. mahal…. Ya mahal…._

" _Kyungie! Jangan! Habislah kita!."_

.

.

.

Jongin sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Junmyeon. Namja yang kini berjalan di depannya dengan tatapan kosong setelah sebelumnya dengan semangat menarik dirinya untuk mencari namja yang membuat gossip bahwa mereka adalah sepasang pasangan.

" Kita harus membuat perhitungan dengannya. Dia sudah membuat aku dan kau seperti gay."

Dan menit menit berikutnya Junmyeon malah mencium seseorang yang jelas-jelas seorang namja. Tindakan gay mana lagi yang di ingkari seorang Kim Junmyeon.

Jongin menarik bahu Junmyeon untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Junmyeon menatap kesal Jongin seakan menghentikan dirinya yang tengah asik sendiri.

" Ada apa denganmu?." Tanya Jongin melihat Junmyeon yang berbeda

" Tidak ada apapun yang salah denganku." Ucap Junmyeon hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya.

" Junmyeon! Kau baru saja mencium seorang laki-laki. Kau tahu? Kau-cium-tepat-di-bibirnya!. Bahkan kau melumatnya!."

" Sttttt… Jongin bisa kau lebih merendahkan suaramu?!."

" Kau tahu sekarang yang lebih parah lagi? Setengah nyawamu seakan pergi dengan ciuman mu."

" Itu ciuman pertamaku." Potong Junmyeon

Jongin diam mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan matanya melotot. Junmyeon mendengus melihat tampang Jongin yang terlihat bodoh. Sambil diam Junmyeon melanjutkan jalannya lagi, meninggalkan Jongin yang masih melongo.

Butuh beberapa detik Jongin kembali ke dalam raganya, memikirkan mengapa Junmyeon yang langsung berbeda setelah mencium namja tadi. Bukankah itu semua sudah jelas? Kim Junmyeon memang seorang gay. Baik dia sadari ataupun tidak.

" Jun! Tunggu aku tahu kurasa kau mengalami hal yang terkadang aku juga rasakan jik…"

Langkahnya ikut terhenti, kini dia telah sejajar dengan Junmyeon melihat dalam satu titik focus yang sama. Seorang namja kecil berpipi montok sedang mencoret tidaak menggores mobil kesayangan Junmyeon. Dan namja lainnya yang tadi di cium Junmyeon tengah berusaha menarik-narik untuk berhenti melakukan hal itu.

" A-apa yang mereka lakukan?." Tanya Jongin kosong takjub melihat apa yang terjadi di depan matanya

" Yack! Kalian!."

" Kyungie habislah kita!."

Kyungsoo menghentikan perbuatannya dan baru menyadari hasil yang dia lakukan. Mobil hitam dove itu kini penuh dengan goresan yang tidak sedikit.

" Yi-Yixing…" Kyungsoo segera menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik Yixing melihat dua pemuda yang dia benci mendekati mereka.

" Apa yang kau lakukan dengan mobilku? Apa kau kira ini sebuah permainan?." Junmyeon menatap marah Yixing dan Kyungsoo yang masih setia bersembunyi.

" A-Aku minta maaf. Adikku pasti tidak sengaja…"

" Tidak sengaja? Apa itu bisa aku terima dengan akal sehatku?. Kau! Kau akan ku laporkan ke polisi!." Junmyeon menunjuk Kyungsoo yang kini bergetar di balik Yixing

" Dia bisa diberhentikan dari sekolah Jun jika masalah ini sampai keluar." Jongin berbisik pelan kepada Junmyeon namun masih bisa di dengar Yixing dan Kyungsoo.

" Tidak! Tidaak! Aku- aku akan mengganti biaya perbaikan mobilmu."

" Baiklah. Sekarang kau bawa mobilku ke bengkel dan bayar semuanya disana. Satu yang kau tahu ini bukan mobil lokal."

" A-apa kau bisa memberiku waktu membayar?."

" Apa?." Junmyeon tambah merasa emosi

" Aku berjanji akan membayar semua. Letakkan saja mobilmu di bengkel. Aku pasti akan membayar semua asal kau tidak menuntut apapun pada adikku."

" Apa jaminanmu?." Junmyeon mendekati Yixing. Menghembuskan napasnya keras-keras ke kepala Yixing. Yixing yang menyadari bahaya memundurkan langkahnya.

" K-Kita satu sekolah. Aku tidak mungkin lari." Jawab Yixing

" Jongin apa menurutmu aku bisa mempercayai mereka?." Tanya Junmyeon dengan nada menjengkelkan.

Jongin yang tahu Junmyeon sedang bermain-main dengan adik beradik itu tertawa.

" Entahlah Jun. Kids jaman now banyak yang berbicara tidak sesuai dengan kenyataannya. Kurasa kita butuh jaminan lebih dari kata-kata."

" Kurasa ini adalah kesalahanku. Maka aku akan menjadi jaminannya." Ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya memberanikan diri

" Kyung…"

" Aku tidak apa-apa." Junmyeon dan Jongin tersenyum melihat adik beradik itu menganggap nyata perkataan mereka.

" Baiklah. Jika kau mengingkari maka adikmu akan ku jadikan budak. Dan aku hanya memberimu waktu sebulan saja untuk membayar semua kerusakan ini."

" Jangaan. Kumohon aku tidak mungkin mengumpulkan uang yang banyak dalam sebulan. Beri aku waktu tiga bulan. Kumohon." Yixing menarik tangan Junmyeon berusaha membuat luluh Junmyeon dengan penderitaannya.

Junmyeon sedikit kaget dengan tindakan Yixing, bahkan air mata Yixing kembali akan menetes. Entah mengapa Junmyeon benci melihat hal itu.

" Baiklah-baiklah. Sudah jangan bicara lagi denganku! Aku tidak suka." Junmyeon dan Jongin pergi meninggalkan Yixing dan Kyungsoo.

" Kyungie… Lihatlah…" Yixing memeluk Kyungsoo, mereka berdua menangis bagaikan anak yang baru saja di datangi renternir.

.

.

Bibi Sung cemas melihat wajah Junmyeon sejak dia pulang sekolah ini. Wajahnya sedikit merah dan badannya terasa panas. Junmyeon menolak diberikan obat, karena dia tidak merasa sedang sakit. Sebagai gantinya Bibi Sung memberikan segelas air jahe yang hanya di pandanginya.

" Junmyeon… Apa kau benar tidak sakit?. Badanmu semakin panas." Junmyeon menggeleng. Kini dia meletakkan wajahnya diantara dua tangannya.

" Lalu kau kenapa? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmmu?." Bibi Sung seperti dapat membaca apa yang di pikirkan Junmyeon. Dari bayi dia telah merawat Junmyeon. Bahkan intensitas waktunya lebih banyak dibanding dengan ibu kandung Junmyeon.

" Mungkin aku hanya perlu istirahat." Jawab Junmyeon pelan.

" Junmyeon.. Dimana kau nak?." Suara teriakan kini memenuhi ruangan

" Aku disini." Ucap Junmyeon dengan tatapan kosong.

" Oh Junmyeon apa kau baik-baik saja? Eomma tadi mendengar bahwa mobilmu masuk bengkel dengan kerusakan yang parah. Apa kau mengalami kecelakan nak?." Soojun memerika wajah dan tubuh Junmyeon

" Benarkah? Apa ada yang luka?." Bibi Sung turut memeriksa tubuh Junmyeon

" Anniyaaa… Aku baik-baik saja. Darimana eomma tahu mobilku dibengkel?."

" Paman Yunho yang menelepon ayahmu. Dan appa mu yang memberitahukan eomma. Meminta eomma mengechek kan keadaanmu."

" Aku baik-baik saja. Mobiku er…. Tergores saat sedang ada karnaval mobil tentara lewat." Ucap Junmyeon sembarang

" Karnaval mobil tentara?." Ulang Soojun. Junmyeon mengangguk berusaha meyakinkan. Soojun menghelakan napasnya, mau tidak mau dia menerima alasan dari anaknya.

" Baik eomma percaya. Eomma akan meminta ayahmu untuk memberikan mobil lainnya untukmu."

" Tidak usah eomma. Sepertinya aku akan minta antar saja." Ucap Junmyeon sambil tersenyum. Dalam pikirannya terlintas sebuah ide yang menarik.

" Diantar? Hmm baiklah." Baik Soojun maupun Bibi Sung sama-sama menyadari bahwa Junmyeon sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan apapun yang disembunyikan tampaknya hanya Bibi Sung tahu hal itu pasti alasan mengapa Junmyeon berprilaku aneh seperti ini.

" Tampaknya seorang bayi kini telah beranjak besar. Baiklah aku akan bersiap untuk pulang." Ucap Bibi Sung

" Apa kau tidak menginap disini saja?." Pujuk Junmyeon menarik ujung baju Bibi Sung

" Tidak _Little_ J. Aku memiliki rumah sendiri yang sudah berjam-jam aku tinggali dan sekarang…."

" Aku sangat merindukan rumahku, sofaku bahkan bantalku." Sambung Junmyeon

" Kau memang pintar." Bibi Sung mengelus sayang rambut Junmyeon

" Bertahun-tahun kau selalu menggunakan alasan itu saja. Bagaimana aku tidak hafal." Dengan berat hati Junmyeon merelakan kepergian pembantunya yang sangat dia sayangi

" Bibi Sung. Aku ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu. Junmyeon istirahat lah di kamar."

" Ne.. _Good Night_." Soojun menunggu hingga Junmyeon hilang dari pandangan dan kini menatap pembantu kesayangan keluarga itu dengan pandangan hormat.

" Bibi aku dan Siwon sudah membicarakan suatu hal. Kami berencana akan menambah satu pembantu lagi untuk menolongmu. Mungkin kalian akan berbagi shift atau saling membantu?." Bibi Sung terus mendengar apa yang di ucapkan nyonya besar dirumah itu. mengingat dulu dia mengenal Soojun sebagai seorang yang jatuh cinta dengan Siwon. Kepala keluarga yang dulu senang bermanja dengannya.

" Aku sangat menerima saran itu." ucap Bibi Sung

" Bukan hanya itu Bibi Sung. Aku juga berencana siapapun yang datang melamar nanti hanya akan di seleksi denganmu. Siapapun yang cocok denganmu sudah tentu cocok dengan keluarga ini. Hanya kau yang paling mengerti kami semua." Bibi Sung tersenyum menahan haru, tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya begitu dianggap di dalam rumah besar ini. Meski dirinya hanya berstatus sebagai pembantu. Tapi tidak pernah satupun perlakuan yang merendahkan dia terima di keluarga ini.

" Aku juga menerima yang di pikirkan nyonya." Ucap Bibi Sung. Soojun menggengam tangan wanita renta di depannya.

.

.

.

Sudah dua Koran habis dibolak-balik Yixing. Membaca lowongan pekerjaan mulai di internet hingga di media cetak. Semua pekerjaan membutuhkan ijazah sedangkan dirinya sendiri bahkan belum memiliki ijazah. Yixing mengacak-ngacak kertas di depannya frustasi karena tidak menemukn apa yang dia cari.

Kyungsoo yang merasa tidak enak menahan diri untuk tidak mengomentari Yixing.

" Apa kau benar-benar mau mencari kerja?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" Kalau tidak darimana aku akan membayar biaya kerusakan itu?." ucap Yixing lemas

" Maafkan aku."

" Tidak apa Kyung. Aku tahu kau sedang emosi."

" Aku emosi karena kau menangis. Kau sangat sedih. Apa kau merasa….dilecehkan?." Tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

Yixing menggeleng. Kyungsoo melonggo, apa maksud jawaban gelengan Yixing. Apa itu artinya dia menikmati di cium pria pecundang itu? Lalu apa arti tangisan Yixing.

" Lalu mengapa kau menangis?." Tanya Kyungsoo kesal

" Karena dia mencuri ciuman pertamaku Kyung hiks apa yang akan kukatakan pada ayah jika anaknya…."

" Yixiiiing!." Yixing menghentikan tangisannya melongo melihat Kyungsoo yang kini berdiri dengan tatapan marahnya.

" K-Kyung..Kyungie?."Yixing menarik tangan Kyungsoo takut jika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba kerasukan

" Yixing! Aku mengira kau sedih karena kau merasa dilecehkan oleh si pecundang dan ternyata yang kau khawatirkan hanyalah soal ciuman pertamamu! Dan jangan ceritakan apapun dengan ayah tentang apapun yang terjadi disini! Apalagi itu tentang kejadian tadi. Apa kau ingin ayah mengalami sakit jantung?!."

" Tidak mungkin aku menginginkan hal itu Kyung. Lagipula bukankah hal itu penting?."

" Siapa yang peduli dengan siapa kau pertama kali berciuman! Kau hanya berciuman bukan melakukan apapun. Sama sekali tidak penting." Dengan kesal Kyungsoo pergi menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Yixing seorang diri.

" Tidak penting? Apa itu maksudnya Kyungsoo sudah melakukan ciuman pertamanya? Ti-tidak… Kyung! Siapa orang yang berciuman denganmu? Kyung! Beritahu aku."

Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan teriakan Yixing. Kini malah hyungnya menganggap dia telah melakukan ciuman pertamanya. Bagaimana bisa pemikiran antara dirinya dan hyung nya bagai tertukar. Yang seharusnya menjadi adik adalah Yixing bukan dirinya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang tidak membuat perasaan Yixing lebih baik. Sepanjang perjalanan Kyungsoo kembali ke dalam sosoknya yang diam. Mengabaikan Yixing yang terus melirik ke arahnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Bus berhenti, Yixing, Kyungsoo dan sedikit anak yang berseragam sama seperti mereka ikut turun. Kyungsoo jalan duluan secara perlahan membiarkan Yixing dapat mengejarnya.

" Kita harus terus bersama-sama." Ucap Yixing menggengam tangan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo membiarkan Yixing terus menggengam tangannya sambil menceritakan cerita-cerita konyol. Yang di inginkan Kyungsoo adalah segera sampai di kelasnya dan lepas dari perlakukan Yixing yang seperti memperlakukan bayi.

" Waah. _Double troublemaker."_ Kyungsoo dan Yixing langsung mencari arah suara menjengkelkan yang mereka kenal. Kim Jongin berdiri menyender mobilnya sesuai dengan rutinitasnya setiap hari. Murid-murid lainnya masih setia menonton Jongin yang tidak melakukan apa-apa selain memancing kemarahan kedua adik beradik itu.

" Wah Jongin sangat tampan…. Dia seperti pangeran… Apa dia melihatku?."

Kyungsoo mengajak Yixing untuk mengabaikan Jongin dan kerumunan fans nya, tangannya menarik tangan Yixing untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

" Yack! Kalian jangan lupa kalian masih memiliki hutang dengan sahabatku." Ucap Jongin berharap kedua adik beradik itu melayaninya. Sungguh sebenarnya dia sangat sepi dan bosan. Melihat Yixing dan Kyungsoo seperti menemuka oase di tengah gurun pasir.

" Kami ingat. kau tidak perlu terus mengungkitnya setiap kita berjumpa." Balas Kyungsoo kesal

" Waah siapa namamu? Kyung? Kyungie? Lucu sekali seperti nama Pinguin." Ejek Jongin hati-hati. Perasaan Jongin sebenarnya menolak mencari gara-gara dengan namja yang terus melihatnya dengan tatapan 'aku akan mencincangmu' itu.

Kyungsoo sendiri melemparkan pandangan kesal kepada Yixing. Karena hyungnya itulah yang membawa panggilan konyol hingga ke sekolah. Yixing yang tidak tahu kenapa Kyungsoo menatapnya kesal hanya mengangguk seakan setuju bahwa Jonginlah sumber kekesalan Kyungsoo.

" Jangan menghina adikku! Walaupun wajahnya imut dan dia masih mengunyah dengan dua gigi depannya bukan berarti dia tidak bisa melawanmu!." Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya menahan kesal kepada Hyungnya yang semakin memojokkan dirinya di depan laki-laki pengecut yang duduk di atas mobil mewahnya.

" Apa kau masih berani mengancam ku?." Tanya Jongin

" Apa kau menunggu aku menggores mobil dan wajahmu sekali baru kau menyadari kami masih berani dengan kalian?." Tanya Kyungsoo santai

Baik Jongin dan Yixing sama-sama terkejut. Yixing langsung menarik Kyungsoo untuk pergi dan Jongin menelan ludahnya takut.

" Hei kau!."

" Lihaaat Junmyeon. Dia tidak membawa mobilnya. Apa dia jalan kaki? Tidak mungkin. Apa dia diantar supirnya? Aku tidak melihat siapapun." Kerumunan murid-murid semakin penuh sesak seperti biasa. Jongin yang ikut penasaran mengapa Junmyeon berjalan dari gerbang sekolah.

" Dimana mobilmu?." Tanya Jongin

" Dibengkel kan? Belum keluar. Tidak bisa keluar karena belum dibayar." Jelas Junmyeon melihat Yixing

" Mobilmu juga belum siap di perbaiki." Ucap Yixing

" Tidak akan lama. Hanya saja pembayarannya yang mungkin lama. Kurasa kalian berdua membuat banyak kerugian untukku."

Yixing menelan ludahnya, memang benar. Karena ulah merekalah Junmyeon sekarang tidak bisa menggunakan mobilnya.

" Lalu apa maumu? Kami tidak memiliki kendaraan untuk bisa kau pakai." Ucap Yixing

" Aku tahu." Balas Junmyeon menyenderkan tubuhnya disebelah Jongin dan menatap Yixing sambil menahan tawa.

" Lalu?."

" Karena kau sudah bersedia bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan adikmu kepada mobilku. Maka aku ingin kau setiap hari menjemputku sekolah dan mengantarkan ku pulang mulai besok. Rumahku di daerah Gangnam. Aku akan memberi jelas arah rumahku." Ucap Junmyeon meluncurkan ide di kepalanya

" Ti-tidak mungkin. Itu artinya aku akan memutar jauh. Bahkan aku hanya menggunakan bus kesekolah. Bus mulai pukul tujuh pagi aku rasa aku tidak akan bisa sampai rumahmu dengan tepat waktu." Ucap Yixing

" Kau masih punya kaki bukan? Berlari saja. Anggap itu olahraga. Ayo kita masuk." Junmyeon mengajak Jongin pergi dan menertawakan rencananya.

Setelah kepergian dua Kim, Kyungsoo menatap sedih Yixing. Dia tahu pasti si pangeran pengecut itu sengaja mengerjai hyungnya itu.

" Hyung…."

" Ne tidak apa-apa. Pulang sekolah ini kau bisa kan pulang sendiri Kyungie?."

" Kau mau kemana?."

" Aku akan mencari pekerjaan. Aku harus mencari pekerjaan sebanyak-banyak mungkin sehingga kita tidak memiliki hutang apapun dengan mereka." Ucap Yixing. Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Meyakinkan hyungnya bahwa dia akan terus pulang kerumah dan mengunci pintu rumah mereka.

 _Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan kau dipermainkan seperti ini hyung._

.

.

Jongin terus memandangi Junmyeon dengan tatapan aneh. Laki-laki itu tampak bahagia dengan pikirannya sendiri. Junmyeon tertawa membayangkan bagaimana besok Yixing berlari dari subuh hari untuk menuju rumahnya. Entah mengapa hal itu membuatnya senang. Jongin menghelakan napasnya, dia memilih untuk mencari pemandangan lain di sekitar kantin. Tidak ada adik beradik yang tampaknya seperti magnet dengan mereka. Namja dengan mata bulat dan sinis. Sangat tidak sesuai dengan wajahnya yang imut. Jongin tertawa sendiri membayangkan Kyungsoo.

" Kenapa kau tertawa?." Junmyeon memandang Jongin dengan aneh

" Aku tidak tertawa. Aku hanya mendengus." Elak Jongin kesal. Junmyeon bertanya seakan tidak menyadari bahwa daritadi dirinya sendiri melakukan hal itu.

" Baiklah kalau tidak ada yang kau sembunyikan." Ucap Junmyeon masih curiga

" Junmyeon, kenapa kau dengan mudah melepaskan dua adik beradik itu? Setidaknya mereka seperti tidak menjalani hukuman apapun." Jongin mengalihkan perhatian Junmyeon dengan topik 'adik beradik'

" Kau belum tahu yang sedang aku pikirkan. Aku telah menyusun rencana yang jauh lebih bagus untuk mereka. Khususnya si sulung yang seperti memiliki kekuatan melebihi kita. Dia akan merasakan apa itu neraka sesungguhnya hahaha." Junmyeon tertawa dengan bahagia. Mengundang perhatian para murid yang sedang makan di kantin. Junmyeon yang menyadari dirinya terlalu menunjukkan sifat aslinya langsung menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

" Ehem…" Junmyeon kembali ke sifat angkuh dan sombongnya.

" Lalu apa kau tadi benar-benar jalan menuju sekolah?." Tanya Jongin lagi

" Aku? Seorang Kim Junmyeon? Tidak mungkin lah." Junmyeon memandang Jongin seakan tidak percaya bahwa sahabatnya memang benar-benar tidak memiliki otak untuk berpikir. Menelan bulat-bulat apa yang di lihatnya. Sama seperti si sulung.

" Lalu?."

" Kalau aku ingin sekarang juga dibelikan Ferrari mungkin aku bisa. Tapi… bukankah itu terlalu mudah dan bisa mengganggu rencanaku." Ucap Junmyeon tampak seperti bicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

" Aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Jongin

" Tenang saja kau akan mengerti besok hahaha…. Hais kenapa aku jadi sering tertawa seperti ini. Ayo kita pergi! Kantin ini membuatku gila!." Junmyeon menendang kursi disebelahnya membuat murid-murid semakin penasaran. Ada apa dengan Kim Junmyeon sesungguhnya, tertawa dan mengamuk dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

" Tunggu Junmyeon…" Jongin menghentikan langkah Junmyeon. Junmyeon dengan tatapan aneh bertanya apa yang mengganggu pikiran Jongin

" Apa kau tahu siapa nama mereka berdua?." Tanya Jongin. Junmyeon cengo, sungguh dia tidak memikirkan bagaimana bisa dia tidak mengenali mangsanya sendiri. Junmyeon menggeleng dan kembali bertanya dengan tatapan matanya kepada Jongin.

 _Apa kau mengenali mereka?_

Jongin menggeleng dan tertawa konyol. Ribuan umpatan mungkin telah mereka keluarkan jika berjumpa tapi masing-masing dari mereka berempat sungguh tidak saling mengenal.

.

.

.

Yixing melambaikan tangannya dari dalam bus. Kyungsoo masih harus menunggu bus lain untuk kembali kerumah. sedangkan dirinya menaiki bus untuk menuju Gangam. Yixing benci mengakui tapi karena Junmyeon menyebutkan daerah Gangam lah dia teringat bahwa disanalah pusat sesungguhnya kota ini. Disana pasti banyak lapangan pekerjaan. Dia akan mencoba mencarinya. Apapun itu asal dua pemuda kaya raya disekolahnya yang bahkan sampai sekarang dia tidak tahu namanya itu terus mengancam dirinya dan Kyungsoo.

" Siapa juga yang mau tahu namamu." Gumam Yixing kesal teringat dengan wajah menjengkelkan Junmyeon dan perjanjian setiap pagi untuk menjemput dan mengantar Junmyeon.

Bus Yixing akhirnya jalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih di halte bus. Bus kedua menuju arah rumah sewa Kyungsoo dan Yixing telah datang. Kyungsoo tetap diam tidak masuk hingga bus pergi.

" Kau tidak mungkin berjuang sendiri hyung…" Gumam Kyungsoo meletakkan tasnya kepunggung dan berjalan ke arah kanan sekolah.

.

Setiap tempat Kyungsoo masuk dengan ucapan dan bungkukan sopan namun dia berkali-kali keluar setelah itu. Kyungsoo ikut mencari pekerjaan, dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Yixing menangung semua kesalahan yang dia buat. Dengan harapan jika apa yang dilakukannya nantinya bisa membantu mereka melunasi hutang kepada si pangeran pengecut.

" Annyeong… Aku Zhang Kyungsoo. Masih bersekolah dan aku sedang mencari pekerjaan. Apa kau mau menolongku dengan memberikan aku kerja? Aku akan bekerja dengan rajin." Ucap Kyungsoo kepada seorang laki-laki berambut abu-abu yang sedang menyusun gelas.

" Apa keahlianmu?." Pria rambut abu-abu itu tampak tertarik dengan kesopanan Kyungsoo.

" Aku bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Aku sangat teliti dan aku bisa membantumu melakukan pekerjaan apapun itu."

" Apapun itu?."

" Ne apapun itu."

" Baiklah. Bekerjalah disini, kebetulan aku masih memerlukan tenaga disini. Aku Taemin pemilik tempat ini." Kyungsoo menerima uluran hangat tangan Taemin dengan semangat.

" Te-Terimakasih."

" Ne. kau bisa berganti baju dibelakang sana. Cari saja baju kerja yang sesuai dengan size tubuhmu. Dan kau bisa mulai bekerja dengan melayani pengunjung café ini."

" Baik. Aku akan bekerja keras. Terimakasih…terimakasih." Kyungsoo kembali membungkukkan badannya hingga menuju belakang tempat Taemin menunjukkan tempat berganti baju. Taemin tertawa melihat tingkah unik Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir sore, Yixing masih dengan seragamnya menyelusuri kota Gangnam. Tidak ada satu pekerjaan pun yang dia dapatkan. Begitu dia ingin membuka tema tentang mencari kerja. Dia langsung tidak dilayani. Seburuk itukah mencari pekerjaan. Pikir Yixing sedih. Yixing menunduk dan terduduk di pinggir jalan. Hendak menangis karena dirinya lapar, letih dan putus asa.

" Mengapa hidup ku seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin bersekolah dan menjadi orang sukses. Apa itu sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk kucapai hiks…. Tuhaan berikanlah aku pekerjaan. Aku berjanji aku akan rajin berdoa denganmu setelah ini. Hiks…"

Orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat memandangi Yixing dengan aneh, tidak satupun berhenti untuk menghiburnya. Mereka berlalu mengabaikan. Hanya satu yang masih setia memandangi Yixing. Menghela napas, memeriksa isi belanjaannya dan kemudian mendatangi Yixing.

" Hei apa kau bersekolah di SM High School?." Yixing memandang keatas ke wajah si penanya. Bingung mengapa sekolahnya ditanya. Apa mungkin karena dia masih menggunakan seragam sekolah pada jam ini. Yixing mengangguk.

" Hapus air matamu. Ini makanlah roti ini dan segeralah pulang."

" Aku tidak mau pulang sebelum aku mendapat pekerjaan nek. Adikku…" Yixing kembali memandang bawah dan menangis.

" Nenek? Apa aku sudah setua itu hmm… Baiklah, ini nomorku. Besok setelah pulang sekolah hubungi nomorku. Aku akan memberikanmu pekerjaan." Ucap si nenek menuliskan sebuah nomor di kertas belanjaannya dan memberikannya ke Yixing.

" Benarkah? Nenek tidak bohong kan?." Yixing bangkit memegangi nenek di depannya seakan untuk memastikan bahwa nenek itu benar-benar wujud.

" Untuk apa aku membohongimu. Sudah pulang, aku jamin pekerjaan ini bisa menjamin dirimu dan adikmu nanti."

" Baiklah nek. Terimakasih banyak. Aku besok akan kembali dan menelepon nenek. Terimakasih… Terimakasih…" Yixing menggengam nomor si nenek dengan keras seakan itulah yang dapat menyelamatkan hidupnya saat ini. Dengan riang dia berlari menuju halte bus untuk kembali pulang.

" Dia mengingatkanku pada little J dalam sosok yang lebih lembut." Gumam nenek itu sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

.

.

.

" Aku tidaak mau… Pokoknya aku tidak mau." Suara Junmyeon yang keras memenuhi rumah yang besar itu. Siwon yang sedang duduk makan di ujung meja lainnya hanya diam karena sudah terbiasa dengan teriakan anaknya itu.

" Sedikit saja. Tidak apa kan sekali-sekali kau makan paprika dan brokoli. Ini tidak membunuhmu Junmyeon." Pujuk Soojun putus asa

" Tidak eomma. Sudah hentikan. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus dipujuk makan ini dan itu. lihat anak eomma tetap tumbuh besar, tampan dan pintar tanpa makan dua hal itu." ucap Junmyeon

" Biarkan saja dia. Junmyeon apa kau masih belum memutuskan untuk mengganti mobilmu? Atau kau mau merek dan model yang sama dengan yang lama? Tangan Appa sudah gatal ingin mengeluarkan uang untukmu." Ucap Siwon santai

" Er… Tidak Appa mulai besok aku akan diantar jemput temanku. Kurasa aku belum memerlukan mobil baru."

" Teman? Jongin?." Tanya Soojun. Junmyeon menggeleng

" Lalu? Eomma tidak tahu kau punya teman lain selain Jongin." Soojun mulai penasaran

" Besok eomma akan tahu siapa dia. Baiklah aku sudah siap makan dan sepertinya aku akan kembali ke kamar untuk belajar dan tidur." Ucap Junmyeon sambil tersenyum manis kepada kedua orangtuanya

" Oh sungguh manisnya anak kita. Pasti dia anak terbaik senegara ini."

" Sedunia kurasa. Bahkan dia tidak mungkin menyakiti seekor semut." Tambah Siwon

Junmyeon mengangguk-angguk sambil terus tersenyum manis.

" Bibi Jung. Jangan lupakan susu ku. Aku akan ke kamar dulu. Selamat malam Appa dan Eomma." Junmyeon mencium pipi ayah dan ibunya lalu menundukkan kepalanya dengan penuh hormat. Membuat Soojun menitikan air mata bangga.

" Jika aku tahu kita akan memiliki anak seperti Junmyeon ini mungkin aku akan membuatkan selusin lagi." Ucap Siwon. Senyum Soojun memudar dan menatap tajam suaminya yang langsung menghentikan suapannya.

" Kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak menambah anak bukan. Aku tidak ingin kita membagi kasih sayang kita kepada Junmyeon." Ucap Soojun

" Tentu-tentu saja sayang." Siwon cepat-cepat meralat ucapannya sebelum istrinya kembali marah

.

Di dalam kamarnya Junmyeon menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur, dia sudah tidak sabar menunggu hari esok. Melihat tampang Yixing yang kusut di pagi hari. Junmyeon merahi ponselnya hampir saja dia lupa memberikan alamatnya kepada Yixing. Beruntung dia mendapatkan nomor Yixing dari data kesiswaan disekolah.

" Nah sudah ku kirimkan. Haha akan kulihat sampai mana kau sanggup menjalani kehidupan ini. HAHAHAH."

 **Tok tok**

" Apa kau yang tertawa tadi?." Bibi Sung masuk membawa segelas susu hangat untuk Junmyeon. Memandang aneh Junmyeon yang jarang tertawa lepas seperti itu di rumah.

" Er ya.. Jongin tadi mengirimkan chat lucu. Bibi apa kau akan memijatku hingga aku tertidur?." Pujuk Junmyeon sebelum meminum habis susunya. Bibi Sung menghela napasnya, dia tahu ini salah satu akal Junmyeon agar dirinya tidak kembali kerumah malam ini.

" Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini? Membiarkanku tidak pulang ha _little_ J?." ucap Bibi Sung sambil memijat Junmyeon

" Aku hanya tidak suka kau pulang malam hari dengan bus. Kenapa kau selalu menolak diantar supir?." Ucap Junmyeon

" Aku hanya tidak suka seperti mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa. Selagi aku bisa pasti aku akan melakukannya sendirian."

" Tapi itu tidak aman. Bagaimana jika ada orang jahat yang hendak mencelakakanmu?."

" Tidak ada orang jahat yang tega dengan nenek-nenek tua sepertiku. Bahkan aku seperti tidak memiliki satu koin di sakuku."

" Atau jika kau …. Ah aku tidak suka membayangkan hal-hal itu. aku hanya ingin kau tinggal bersama kami disini. Dimana rumah ayah adalah rumahmu juga."

" Aku tahu itu. aku memang selalu menganggap ini adalah rumahku juga Junmyeon. Kalianlah keluargaku."

Tidak ada balasan dari Junmyeon yang sudah tertidur di bawah pijatan lembut Bibi Sung. Bibi Sung tersenyum, membuka selimut hingga ke dada Junmyeon dan membawa gelas bekas susu keluar kamar.

.

.

.

 **Teet toot teet toot!**

Yixing bangun untuk membanting alarm nya. Bahkan matahari belum terbit tapi kenapa alarm nya sudah berbunyi keras. Yixing kembali masuk dalam selimutnya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

Sepuluh menit

Dua puluh menit

Dua puluh lima menit

" Tidaaaak!." Yixing bangkit berdiri. Kini dia tahu alasan kenapa alarm nya berbunyi sepagi ini. Setelah mendapat pesan singkat yang menjengkelkan tentang alamat rumah. Yixing dengan kesal menyetel alarmnya agar tidak terlambat. Bagaimana tidak kesal jika isi pesan itu adalah.

 _Gangnam Kim Siwon House. Rumah paling besar dengan tiang paling tinggi dan atap paling lebar. Tidak jauh dari rumah yang pernah ditempati actor Lee Jung Suk._

Sungguh alamat yang sama sekali tidak jelas dan tidak berbobot. Bagaimana bisa Yixing mencari rumah paling besar dengan tiang paling tinggi dan atap yang lebar. Apa dalam pikiran si pengecut itu Yixing akan membawa meteran untuk mengukur setiap tinggi tiang rumah orang. Bahkan Yixing baru tahu jika actor Lee Jung Suk pernah menempati rumah di daerah Gangam. Bagaimana Yixing harus tahu semua itu.

" Aaaghh yang benar saja!." Yixing akhirnya memakai sepatu nya dan bersiap berlari menuju Gangam.

" Kyungsoo aku pergi dulu. Jangan terlambat sekolah ne." ucap Yixing pelan memandangi Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur.

" GANGNAM AKU DATANG!."

.

.

Junmyeon memandangi jam di tangannya, sudah hampir pukul setengah tujuh itu artinya Yixing masih memiliki waktu untuk mencari rumahnya. Junmyeon tertawa membayangkan wajah Yixing mencari alamat yang disebutkannya di dalam pesan singkatnya.

" Sepertinya hari ini kau sangat bahagia sekali." Sapa Siwon

" Tentu appa. Bukankah semua murid di Negara ini harus terlihat semangat dan bahagia untuk menyambut pelajaran mereka?." Ucap Junmyeon. Siwon mengangguk-angguk bangga.

" Oh iya appa akan membayarkan biaya bengkelmu nanti ke paman Yunho. Apa ada yang mau diganti? Atau patahkan saja setir nya agar appa bisa mengganti dengan setir baru." Ucap Siwon

" Tidak perlu-tidak perlu appa. Itu semua akan kubayar sendiri." Ucap Junmyeon cepat

" Benarkah?."

" Bukan kerusakan yang besar. Hanya lecet sedikit." Siwon mengangguk-angguk lagi dan melanjutkan makannya. Kali ini dia gagal lagi mendapatkan alasan untuk mengeluarkan uang.

 **Teeet…**

Bel berbunyi dan Junmyeon langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Siwon yang terkejut menghentikan lagi makannya.

" Kau kenapa?. Siapa pagi-pagi sudah bertamu. Bibi Sung bisa kau bukakan pintunya?."

" Tidak aku saja. Kurasa itu temanku. Appa anakmu akan pergi sekolah dulu."

" Ne. Eomma mu masih tidur nanti kirimkan saja chat untuk pamit dengannya." Ucap Siwon

Setelah membungkuk hormat, Junmyeon dengan cepat berlari menuju depan pintu. Berharap memang Yixing lah yang menunggunya di depan. Junmyeon kembali membayangkan wajah Yixing tetawa dahulu selagi si tamu masih asyik memencet bel rumahnya. Setelah puas tertawa Junmyeon membuka pintu rumahnya dengan wajah angkuh.

" Apa benar ini…." Yixing dengan rambut yang berantakan, kemejanya telah keluar dan wajahnya seperti hendak pingsan memandang kewajah Junmyeon. Entah harus bahagia ataupun tambah kesal melihat sosok si pemberi alamat yang tidak berbobot itu di depannya

" Kenapa lama sekali? Apa alamatku kurang jelas." Ucap Junmyeon ketus. Ingin sekali Yixing melemparkan sepatunya kewajah Junmyeon jika saja dia tidak ingat dengan hutangnya kepada Junmyeon. Dengan menahan kesal Yixing hanya diam saja.

" Ayo kita ke sekolah." Ucap Yixing

" Dengan apa? Appa ku menggunakan mobilnya untuk pergi kerja." Ucap Junmyeon

" Bukannya mobilmu ada tiga itu ku hitung." Ucap Yixing kembali menghitung muncung mobil yang tergeletak di garasi rumah besar itu.

" Eomma ku akan menggunakan yang putih, yang hitam itu milik ayahku dan yang merah…yang merah.. yang merah untuk pembantuku pergi belanja." Ucap Junmyeon sembarang

" Mwo?." Yixing bagaikan tidak percaya. Sungguh tidak masuk akal orangtua lebih memilih memberikan mobil kepada pembantunya untuk belanja sedangkan anaknya pergi sekolah dengan tidak jelas.

" Ya sudah. Kalau begitu dengan caraku saja." Ucap Yixing

" Caramu?. Apa kau akan menggendongku sampai ke sekolah?." Remeh Junmyeon

" Jangan mengumpat…Jangan mengumpat…" Ulang Yixing dalam hati

" Apa yang kau katakan?! Kau menghinaku?!."

" Little J? kenapa kau marah-marah?."

" Bi-Bibi Sung…"

" Ne-Nenek?."

Junmyeon memandang Yixing dengan cengo. Bagaimana bisa Yixing memanggil Bibi Sung dengan sebutan Nenek. Apa mereka saling mengenal? Atau Yixing memang cucu Bibi Sung?. Sama hal nya dengan Junmyeon, Yixing ikut cengo memandangnya. Bagaimana bisa nenek baik hati berada satu rumah yang sama dengan monster pengecut seperti dia.

" Little J?." Ulang Yixing masih tidak mengerti

" Oh sudahlah. Ayo pergi dari sini." Junmyeon menarik Yixing menjauhi rumahnya sebelum semakin banyak rahasianya terbuka.

Yixing yang dengan kesal mengikuti tarikan Junmyeon. Sungguh sudah seperti tidak ada harganya lagi dia di depan mata si nenek. Jika kemarin dia terlihat seperti pengemis di pinggir jalan maka kini dia tampak seperti domba peliharaan Junmyeon.

" Yack lepaskan!." Yixing mendorong Junmyeon menjauhi dirinya.

" Hais apa kau mau terlambat ha?!." Teriak Junmyeon. Yixing tidak menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon sebagai gantinya dia duduk di dekat halte.

" Ayo pergi cepat."

" Apa kau kira kita akan berjalan dari sini kesekolah?." Balas Yixing

" Lalu untuk apa kau duduk disini. Kau kira kau Cinderlela yang dapat merubah labu menjadi kereta kencana ha?."

" Bodoh. Bukan Cinderlela yang merubahnya. Itu kita naik itu." ucap Yixing menunjuk bus yang berhenti di depan mereka.

" MWO?!." Teriak Junmyeon

" Ayo atau kau kutinggal." Ucap Yixing naik ke dalam bus

" Hei! Hei kau! Tunggu!."

 **Tbc**

 **HAPPY B DAY YIXING!**

 **Siapa yang udah dengar Sheep nya Yixing? Jangan lupa streaming yah^^**

 **Jangan lupa juga streaming KOKOBOP dan POWER**

 **Ayoo kita bisaaa hihi**

 **Makasih yang review review membuatku semakin semangat membuat FF ini hihih**

 **Semoga masih nunggu chap berikutnya yah^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia

=MINI FIC=

Happy Birthday Yixing!

 **Sheep and Water**

Kim Junmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

YAOI

Many typo(s)

 _Smile cause your enemy hate it_

 _Love your enemy_

….

 _ **Sebelumnya….**_

"… _._ _Bukan Cinderlela yang merubahnya. Itu kita naik itu." ucap Yixing menunjuk bus yang berhenti di depan mereka._

" _MWO?!." Teriak Junmyeon_

" _Ayo atau kau kutinggal." Ucap Yixing naik ke dalam bus_

" _Hei! Hei kau! Tunggu!."_

.

.

.

Junmyeon merasa seperti orang bodoh. Duduk dengan tidak nyaman di antara para penumpang bus sambil melihat Yixing yang nampak tidak peduli dengannya. Junmyeon masih memeluk tasnya erat seakan menjadi tameng antara dirinya dan para penumpang. Apapun yang terjadi setidaknya tas ini dapat melindungi dirinya.

Di kursi lainnya Yixing duduk mencoba tidak memperdulikan laki-laki yang membuat harinya menjadi sial. Bahkan ini masih pagi namun Yixing sudah kehabisan tenaga. Berlari dengan kencang dan memeriksa setiap rumah-rumah orang kaya yang memungkinkan salah satunya adalah rumah si monster pengecut.

" Hei kau! Hei domba! Hei Dom-dom!." Junmyeon tidak menduga rencananya untuk mengerjai Yixing malah berakhir seperti ini. Yixing mengabaikan suara menjengkelkan yang terus mengusiknya. Berusaha tampak santai seperti tidak mengenal laki-laki yang risih di kursinya.

 _Ini yang di namakan pergi kesekolah. Rasakan kau sendok emas._

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tiba di sekolah lebih awal, tanpa kata sambutan setiap biasanya dari Yixing. Sekolah masih belum terlalu ramai. Kyungsoo senang dengan suasana seperti ini. Terasa damai dan lebih hangat untuknya. Tanpa perlu sapaan menjengkelkan…

" Pagi _troublemaker_ apa kau sendirian?."

" Lihaat Jongin sudah tiba duluan di sekolah. Astaga mana ponselku. Aku harus mengambil gambarnya dan memasukkannya ke fansite ku."

" Jongin.. Wah sekarang Jongin lebih sering sendirian. Dimana Junmyeon?."

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya, muak dengan kebiasaan setiap hari. Jongin mengibaskan rambutnya kebelakang. Setengah anak perempuan mendadak lemas kakinya dan setengah lagi berusaha tetap berdiri sambil membaca doa selamat.

" Hei! Apa kau tidak mendengar ku?." Jongin mulai jengkel dengan mainannya yang tidak mengubrisnya.

" Apa kau punya mata?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" Punya." Jawab Jongin

" Apa kau rabun atau katarak?." Tanya Kyungsoo lagi

" Syukurnya tidak." Jawab Jongin patuh

" Dan apa kau memiliki penyakit seperti amnesia mendadak?."

" Tidak otakku masih baik-baik saja." Ucap Jongin mengangguk kuat meyakinkan Kyungsoo

" Lalu kenapa kau masih bertanya aku sendirian atau tidak? Apa kau lupa sahabat mu itu meminta hyungku untuk mengantar jemput dia?." Ucap Kyungsoo bersiap meninggalkan Jongin.

" Hei! Hei siapa suruh kau pergi. Kemari, walau bagaimanapun kau adalah jaminan. Atau kau mau aku hasut sahabatku untuk memasukkanmu ke dalam penjara?." Jongin mencoba mengancam Kyungsoo. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin.

" Apa maumu?." Tanya Kyungsoo kesal

" Berdirilah disampingku hingga sahabatku dan hyungmu sampai disini."

" Untuk apa aku harus menurutimu?."

" Untuk alasan yang sama dengan kenapa kau kemari kan." Jongin tersenyum manis kepada Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo membelak melihat senyuman Jongin, dengan cepat dia membuang wajahnya. Pipinya memerah untuk tidak ada alasan apapun.

Sudah dua puluh menit lamanya Kyungsoo berdiri disebelah Jongin dengan melipat tangannya. Berusaha sedikit menjauh dari para jepretan kamera yang sibuk mengambil foto Jongin. Jongin yang tampak sudah terbiasa hanya diam menikmati semua perhatian. Terkadang dia melakukan kontak mata dengan kamera, tersenyum menghadap bawah, dan kembali mengibaskan rambutnya. Semua dilakukannya selayaknya dia sudah professional dalam hal pusat perhatian.

" Apa kau tidak lelah?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" Lelah kenapa? Berdiri? Aku tidak berdiri. Aku menyandar di mobilku." Jawab Jongin

" Bukan itu! maksudku apa kau tidak lelah setiap hari berprilaku yang sama?." Jongin memandang Kyungsoo aneh.

" Kenapa aku harus lelah jika aku menikmatinya. Coba kau lihat disini. Mereka semua setiap hari melihatku seperti ini. Membicarakan hal yang sama tentangku. Apa mereka bosan? Tidak. Lalu kenapa aku harus bosan."

" Terserah kau saja otak udang. Itu mereka. Yixing!." Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya ke arah hyungnya. Dibelakangnya tampak si monster pengecut yang tampak kesal.

" Kyungie!."

" Yixing. Jadi namamu Yixing?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Lalu apa menurutmu?. Sudah sampai sekolah, terserah kau mau berbuat apa sekarang." Yixing menarik tangan Kyungsoo berusaha menjauhinya dari dua orang menyebalkan itu.

" Hei! Bahkan kau tidak menanyakan namaku!." Teriak Junmyeon. Yixing dan Kyungsoo sama kompak tidak menghiraukan teriakan itu dan berjalan semakin jauh dari mereka.

" BIarkan saja mereka. Toh nanti pulang kau masih dapat mengerjainya." Ucap Jongin terkekeh melihat Yixing dan Kyungsoo yang tampak seperti ingin berlari menjauh.

Junmyeon mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Jongin. Setelah kibasan rambu terakhir Jongin mulai berjalan beriringan dengan Junmyeon. Menyadari sahabatnya itu sedikit berkeringan dan berantakan.

" Apa kau benar-benar jalan dari Gangnam?." Tanya Jongin lagi lebih serius

" Tidak. Aku naik bus." Jawab Junmyeon

" APA?! Kim Junmyeon naik bus?!."

" Ne dan kau tahu sebelahku adalah ibu-ibu yang membawa seekor ikan besar di keranjang belanjanya." Jongin mencium sedikit aroma seragam Junmyeon yang memang berbeda. Terasa sedikit bau amis dari seragam sekolahnya yang putih bersih itu.

" Apa ini sebagian dari rencan yang kau bilang?." Tanya Jongin

" Tenang saja. Aku masih memiliki banyak rencana. Tiga bulan itu waktu yang lama Jongin. Kita hanya perlu strategi lagi untuk memastikan mereka menyesal telah berurusan dengan kita."

" Tentu-tentu."

.

.

Jam istirahat merupakan hal yang sangat membahagiakan untuk Yixing. Sebagai ganti atas tidurnya yang terpotong akibat 'menjemput si monster pengecut' Yixing meletakkan sebuah buku besar dihadapannya agar dia tidak terlihat tidur oleh pengawas perpustakaan. Tidak peduli posisi tidurnya yang sedikit tidak nyaman, selama dia bisa tidur dan bermimpi sebentar. Jauh dari kekesalannya. Jauh dari si monster. Jauh dari…. Tapi Yixing seperti mendengar suara si monster masuk ke dalam mimpinya.

" Bangun domba. Hei bangun. Atau ku bilang ke penjaga perpustakaan bahwa kau tidur." Tidak-tidak ini terlalu nyata. Yixing membuka matanya menatap kedepan wajah menjengkelkan yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Orang yang membuat kehidupan sekolahnya menjadi suram.

" Kenapa kau kemari." Ucap Yixing berbisik tajam

" Aku murid disini aku bebas masuk perpustakaan sama seperti mu."

" Pergi sana. Jangan menggangguku."

" Aku tidak mau. " Junmyeon melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. Yixing menahan amarahnya. Mencoba membuang kekesalannya melalui dengusan napasnya.

" Terserah kau saja." Yixing mengambil bukunya dan bersiap pergi

" Hei aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Pulang sekolah nanti tunggu aku melakukan ekstrakulikuler dulu." Ucap Junmyeon

" Aku tidak bisa." Jawab Yixing

" Kenapa kau tidak bisa? Bukannya kau sekarang mengantar dan menjemputku sekolah?." Ucap Junmyeon

" Atau kau lupa dan harus ku ingatkan lagi?." Junmyeon mendekatkan wajahnya ke Yixing. Sontak membuat Yixing menjauh dan menutup bibirnya. Junmyeon tertawa.

" Aku- aku selesai sekolah harus mencari kerja. Aku tidak memilki banyak uang untuk membayar mobil bodohmu itu. jika kau ingin cepat mobilmu kembali. Maka jangan ganggu aku mencari kerja. Mengerti?!."

" Sttttt…" Gumam murid-murid lainnya

" Ehem.." Teguran dari penjaga perpustakaan melirik sadis Yixing.

Yixing kembali duduk di depan Junmyeon sambil meminta maaf.

" Hmm… Lalu aku pulang dengan siapa?." Tanya Junmyeon yang sama sekali tidak peduli kapan mobilnya bisa digunakan kembali.

" Kau punya tiga mobil dirumah dan kau sibuk memikirkan bagaimana kau bisa pulang?. Kau bukan bayi tentu kau tahu caranya."

" Tentu saja aku bukan bayi. Aku hanya menagih janjimu saja. Ya sudah kalau begitu. Besok pagi jangan terlambat menjemputku atau aku akan menambah syarat lainnya lagi." Jengkel Junmyeon pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan. Yixing seperti hendak melempar buku paling tebal kea rah kepala monster pecundang andai saja dia tidak ingat sedang berada dimana.

.

.

.

Setelah berganti pakaian kerja, Kyungsoo segera membantu mengepel lantai café. Taemin mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat semangat kerja Kyungsoo. Café semakin ramai pengunjung semenjak Kyungsoo dengan sopan melayani setiap pengunjung.

" Lihat dia manis sekali. Aku suka kulitnya. Sungguh terlihat imut." Kyungsoo mengabaikan perkataan para pengunjung tentang dirinya. Dia paling tidak suka disebut seperti itu. Namun dia tidak memiliki hak untuk marah.

" Selamat jalan. Ditunggu kedatangannya lagi." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Selamat data…."

" Kyungie?."

" Kau?." Jongin menahan tawa gembira nya melihat mainanya berada di depannya. Sebenarnya dia hanya membuang waktu disini menunggu Junmyeon siap dengan ekstrakulikulernya sambil mengunjungi saudaranya.

" Jongin!."

" Taemin. Apa kabar sepupuku." Ucap Jongin memeluk Taemin.

" Se-sepupu?." Perasaan Kyungsoo merosot hingga kebawah. Tidak menyangka dunia ini benar-benar sempit seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang.

" Apa Kyungie bekerja disini?." Tanya Jongin sok akrab dengan Kyungsoo

" Kyungie? Kau maksud Kyungsoo? Kalian saling mengenal?."

" Ne, kebetulan Kyungie salah satu fans ku disekolah. Biasalah." Ucap Jongin mengibaskan tangannya. Kyungsoo melotot mendengar perkataan Jongin. Dengan kesal dia menjauhi Jongin untuk melakukan pekerjaan apapun asal tidak berhubungan dengan Jongin.

Jongin menatap sedih mainannya pergi menjauh, Taemin yang tidak mengerti hanya diam menggeleng melihat kelakukan sepupunya.

" Kau mau minum apa?." Tawar Taemin

" Apapun asal bukan alcohol." Jawab Jongin

" Tentu. Aku tidak menjual alcohol ke pelajar sekolah." Bisik Taemin

Jongin duduk mengharap Kyungsoo yang mengantarkan minuman ke tempatnya, namun sepertinya Kyungsoo memang menolak untuk berada dekat dengannya.

" Apa kau menyukai Kyungsoo?." Tanya Taemin meletakkan minuman di depan Jongin

" Tidak. Dia hanya seperti lelucon untukku. Aku bahagia bila mengganggunya."

" Dan sedih ketika dia tidak mau dekat denganmu?." Tanya Taemin lagi menahan tawa. Tidak disangka betapa polosnya sepupunya ini. Mengaku playboy tapi benar-benar buta dengan perasaan dirinya sendiri.

" Apa kau pernah mengajaknya berbicara dan bukan malah mengejeknya?." Tanya Taemin lagi. Jongin menggeleng.

" Cobalah. Yang kudengar cara ini terkadang berhasil." Bisik Taemin menguatkan Jongin. Taemin pergi meninggalkan Jongin duduk sendirian. Kembali ke alat musiknya dan memutar lagu romantic.

" Kyungie… Kyungsoo. Aku mau pesan." Ucap Jongin. Melihat tidak ada pelayan lain di dekat Jongin mau tidak mau Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin dengan kesal.

" Pesan apa?." Kyungsoo siap menulis pesanan Jongin

" Soo, kenapa kau tidak mau melihatku?." Ucap Jongin lembut. Kyungsoo melirik sedikit Jongin merasa aneh mengapa tiba-tiba pria yang senang cengengesan itu kini terlihat seperti bayi.

" Jadi pesan apa tidak?." Balas Kyungsoo tegas

" Soo, apa kau membenciku?." Ulang Jongin

" Terserah kau saja." Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin dan beralih ke pelanggan lain yang baru saja tiba. Taemin dari jauh memberi dukungan Jongin. Dia menunjukkan jam, Kyungsoo dan isyarat seperti orang menyetir.

" Kau menyuruhku menjemput Kyungsoo pulang?." Tanya Jongin. Taemin menggangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Jongin tertawa dan membalas jempol Taemin. Percis seperti d _umb and dumber._

.

.

.

Yixing kembali ke daerah Gangnam, dia telah menelepon si nenek tadi dan memintanya untuk berjumpa di Kim Siwon House yang tak lain rumah si monster pengecut. Dengan perasaan sedikit ragu Yixing menekan bel.

" Kau sudah tiba?. Ayo masuk." Bibi Sung mempersilahkan Yixing untuk kedalam rumah. Mata Yixing menatap jakun isi rumah yang sangat besar dan rapi itu. Semua tampak tersusun dengan cita rasa yang tinggi. Mulai dari lampu krystal yang terlapisi sesuatu yang bercahaya lebih terang dari bohlam lampunya, ataupun sebuah bingkai foto keluarga berwarna emas dan ditaburi seperti berlian. Yixing melihat wajah nyonya muda yang cantik, seorang lelaki gagah yang sudah tentu kepala keluarga dan wajah penuh senyum seorang anak yang sangat menjengkelkan bagi Yixing. Bagaimana bisa seorang monster dapat mengambil foto dengan wajah senyuman angelic seperti ini.

" Oh yang benar saja." Gumam Yixing kesal melihat wajah Junmyeon.

" Jika kau sudah siap melihat-lihat, ayo kita duduk di taman belakang." Ajak Bibi Sung. Yixing segera ingat tujuannya kemari, dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti si nenek menuju belakang rumah.

Bibi sung mempersilahkan Yixing untuk duduk menghadap bunga-bunga yang indah. Sejenak Yixing iri dengan si monster yang hidup penuh dengan kenikmatan.

Hidupnya sudah sempurna seperti ini, tapi dia masih menyusahkan orang sepertiku. Gumam Yixing.

" Apa kau masih mencari pekerjaan?." Tanya Bibi Sung

" Masih Nek. Karena itu aku meneleponmu." jawab Yixing

" Apa kau bisa memasak, mencuci dan membersihkan rumah?." Yixing mengangguk semangat.

" Setiap hari itulah yang kulakukan dengan adikku semenjak ibu kami meninggal." Bibi Sung memandang Yixing teduh.

" Dulu aku lebih muda darimu, mencari pekerjaan karena kedua orangtuaku meninggal. Mungkin inilah saatnya aku membalas kebaikan Tuhan. Dengan memberikan pekerjaan untukmu." Ucap Bibi Sung

" Apapun itu nek. Aku akan bekerja keras." Ucap Yixing dengan tekat yang kuat

" Baik. Sekarang kau tukar bajumu dengan baju pembantu. Kau akan menjadi pembantu dirumah ini." Ucap Bibi Sung

" Apa? Di rumah ini?." Yixing cengo, memang dia sudah dapat menduga bahwa Bibi Sung akan memberikan pekerjaan sebagai pembantu. Tapi mengapa harus di rumah ini. Kenapa tidak dirumah lain saja. Pikir Yixing

" Apa kau berpikir aku akan menyuruh mu bekerja di rumah tetangga?." Tanya Bibi Sung

" Ti-Tidak mungkin aku berpikiran seperti itu. Baiklah nek." Yixing pergi menuju tempat yang telah ditunjuk Bibi Sung. Tidak alasan untuk menolak. Dia memang tidak memiliki pilihan apapun. Entah ini bantuan dari surga ataupun neraka baru untuknya.

.

.

Sebuah mobil _sport_ berhenti didepan pintu besar. Junmyeon membuka pintu dengan ogah-ogahan. Andai saja dia tidak mengikuti ekstrakulikuler yang ibunya inginkan mungkin dia sudah puas mengerjai si sulung.

 **Blaam**

Junmyeon menutup pintu mobil Jongin dengan keras. Jongin yang kaget langsung menurunkan kaca mobil.

" Mwo? Aku hanya terlambat sedikit menjemputmu." Ucap Jongin menatap geram Junmyeon percis seperti dua bayi yang berebut mainan.

" Bukan itu yang ku kesalkan. Aku masuk dulu." Ucap Junmyeon melambai tangan ogah-ogahan kepada Jongin.

" Hei Junmyeon tunggu. Apa kau tahu sesuatu?." Jongin cengegesan berharap Junmyeon bisa menebak isi pikirannya.

" Apa?." Tanya Junmyeon malas

" Aku tahu nama salah satu adik beradik itu. Yang matanya sering menakut-nakutiku itu Kyungsoo. Tapi aku masih belum tahu yang sulung."

" Yixing." Sambung Junmyeon

" Yi? Yi apa?."

" Yixing! Yixing!." Junmyeon tambah emosi melihat sahabatnya itu.

" Ada apa kau memanggil namaku?." Yixing tiba-tiba muncul dari samping rumah Junmyeon. Mengenakan seragam pembantu dan menatap kesal dua laki-laki di depannya.

Baik Jongin maupun Junmyeon sama-sama melotot, seperti melihat setan di siang bolong. Jongin segera keluar dari mobilnya, ingin memastikan bahwa Yixing benar-benar nyata.

" Apa kau manusia?." Tanya Jongin memastikan. Yixing menatap geram Jongin dan mengabaikannya.

" Aku tidak punya waktu melayani kalian." Ucap Yixing

" Hei! Kenapa kau berada di rumahku? Dan kenapa kau mengenakan baju ini?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Little J kau sudah pulang?." Yixing menahan tawa melihat nenek memanggil Junmyeon seperti bayi.

" Bibi…" Junmyeon menarik Bibi Sung menjauhi Yixing

" Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Dan kenapa dia disini memakai baju pembantu?." Bibi Sung melirik ke Yixing yang masih memandang Junmyeon dengan tatapan lugu dan penasaran.

" Mulai hari ini dia akan bekerja dirumah ini. Aku memintanya merapikan taman depan. Ini kubawakan gunting taman untuknya. Dan kenapa kau tidak mau dipanggil dengan sebutan kesayanganmu?." Bibi Sung menatap curiga Junmyeon.

" D-dia satu sekolah denganku. Aku hanya tidak mau nanti dia menganggap aku seorang anak manja dan membawa cerita ini ke sekolah." Ucap Junmyeon. Bibi Sung masih menatap penasaran dengan jawaban Junmyeon.

" Ayolah Bibi Sung, aku hanya tidak mau menimbulkan masalah apapun disekolah. Akan menggangguku belajar nantinya." Ucap Junmyeon

" Baiklah-baiklah. Lalu kau mau ku panggil tuan muda?." Tanya Bibi Sung

" Tidak-tidak. Panggil aku Junmyeon saja." Junmyeon tersenyum manis kepada Bibi Sung. Bibi Sung langsung luluh dan mengangguk.

" Ehem. Jadi kau bekerja di rumahku sekarang? Itu artinya kau harus memanggiku Tuan Muda." Ucap Junmyeon kepada Yixing. Jongin mengangguk-angguk senang melihat Junmyeon sudah kembali ke moodnya.

" Tuan muda?." Ulang Bibi Sung

" Hanya untuk dia saja Bibi. Aku hanya tidak ingin teman sekolahku ini dianggap kurang ajar dengan appa dan eomma jika hanya memanggilku dengan sebutan nama saja." Ucap Junmyeon mengeluarkan wajah angelicnya. Yixing cengo, menatap bagaimana Junmyeon dalam hitungan detik dapat berubah dari setan jahat lalu berupura-pura menjadi malaikat.

" Benar, Yixing mulai sekarang biasakan memanggil Lil maksudku Junmyeon dengan sebutan Tuan Muda. Walaupun kalian berteman di sekolah ne. Aku akan kembali masuk untuk menyiapkan makan untukmu Junmyeon." Yixing mendengus, teman? Teman seperti apa yang seharian ini bertingkah sangat menjengkelkan.

" Astaga ini sudah jam berapa. Aku harus menjemput seseorang nanti malam, bahkan aku belum memikirkan akan memakai baju apa nanti. Yixing bekerjalah dengan baik, jangan risaukan apapun. Aku akan menjaganya." Ucap Jongin sambil tertawa bahagia campur panik menuju mobilnya.

Yixing yang sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud Jongin hanya menatap aneh laki-laki yang pergi dengan mobilnya. Meninggalkan dirinya berdua dengan Junmyeon.

" Mau apa kau?." Ucap Yixing curiga melihat Junmyeon tersenyum bahagia. Junmyeon seperti menemukan oase dengan melihat Yixing. Terbayang bagaimana dirinya akan mengerjai Yixing secara puas.

" Eh apa katamu? Panggil aku Tuan muda. Atau kau ingin aku laporkan ke Bibi Sung?." Ancam Junmyeon

" Jangan! Baiklah." Yixing memegang keras gunting tanam yang diberikan Bibi Sung tadi.

" Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Aku ingin masuk kedalam dan mengawasi pekerjaanmu dari lantai atas. Ingat jangan lakukan kesalahan." Bisik Junmyeon di telinga Yixing dan sengaja menyenggol bokong Yixing dengan bagian depan tubuhnya. Yixing memang terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan pakaian pembantu. Sambil melambai Junmyeon masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Yixing menggunting udara dengan gunting tanamannya. Matanya merah menahan emosi. Setelah berani mencium sekarang Junmyeon dengan mesumnya menyentuh-nyentuh bokongnya.

" Dasar kau mesum! Aku tidak akan membalasnya nanti kyaaak!." Yixing menggunting udara membayangkan Junmyeon lah yang dia gunting.

Junmyeon dari lantai atas tertawa melihat Yixing yang menggila dibawah dengan gunting tanam di tangannya. Semua hal itu membuat Junmyeon bahagia. Kini frekuensinya untuk memainkan mainannya lebih banyak. Yixing menjadi hiburan untuk Junmyeon dan kehidupannya.

Setelah mengerjakan banyak pekerjaan diluar, Yixing masuk kembali kerumah besar. Yixing duduk di lantai, mengelap keringatnya dengan tangannya. Melihat banyak pekerjaan Yixing merasa kasihan dengan Bibi Sung. Bagaimana bisa seorang nenek tua mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya sendirian. Apa pemilik rumah ini tidak kasihan. Yixing teringat dengan wajah menjengkelkan Junmyeon, membayangkan sifat kedua orangtuanya. Tentu saja sama menjengkelkan dan jahat seperti Junmyeon.

" Kenapa kau melamun? Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai semua?." Tanya Bibi Sung

" Sudah Nek. Aku kemari ingin menanyakan apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi." Yixing bangkit melihat Bibi Sung

" Kemarilah duduk disini. Kau butuh makan. "

" Tidak apa Nek. Aku biasa menahan lapar. Sekarang apa kau membutuhkan bantuanku di dapur?." Bibi Sung tersenyum melihat Yixing yang semangat.

" Tidak perlu. Ada koki khusus yang memasak untuk makan malam nanti. Aku biasa hanya membuat sarapan untuk Junmyeon." Jawab Bibi Sung

" Rumah ini ada Koki tapi kenapa tidak ada tukang kebun?." Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya, kesal karena dia telah membersihkan halaman rumah yang sangat besar.

" Kami juga memiliki tukang kebun. Hanya saja aku ingin melihat pekerjaanmu dulu di luar. Baru kau bisa kupercaya menangani pekerjaan di dalam rumah." Jawab Bibi Sung

" Ha apa? Jadi Nenek mengujiku?. Apa aku lolos ujian Nek?." Tanya Yixing semangat. Bibi Sung mengangguk.

" Sekarang ujian berikutnya adalah kau membersihkan rumah dan belajar membuat susu."

" Belajar membuat susu?."

" Ne, nanti tugasku membuat susu malam untuk Junmyeon akan kuserahkan kepadamu. Sehingga aku bisa pulang lebih awal." Ucap Bibi Sung

" Hmm baiklah." Dalam hati Yixing ingin tertawa mengejek. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki yang sombong dan angkuh itu ternyata masih melakukan rutinitas seperti bayi.

Setelah mencuci piring bekas makan malam yang untungnya Cuma berisi piring Junmyeon. Yixing pergi melakukan pekerjaan lainnya lagi selagi dia menunggu waktu pulang. Membersihkan rumah salah satu rutinitas kesukaan Yixing, dulu sebelum dia dan Kyungsoo pindah ke Seoul. Mereka akan membersihkan rumah bersama dengan ayah.

Kyungsoo yang tidak banyak berbicara hanya bekerja dengan diam. Sedangkan Yixing dan ayahnya terus bernyanyi sampai mereka batuk terkena debu-debu. Dan Kyungsoo akan menertawakannya. Yixing tersenyum mengingat kenangan-kenangan manis keluarganya.

" kenapa kau tertawa?." Ucap suara ketus dibelakang Yixing. Tanpa menoleh Yixing sudah tahu siapa yang menegurnya dengan tidak sopan.

" Apa pedulimu." Balas Yixing

" Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu? Apa kau lupa mengucapkan kata Tuan Muda?." Tekan Junmyeon. Yixing menghentikan pekerjaannya dan memandangi Junmyeon dengan emosi.

" Apa perlu aku melapor kepada Bibi Sung?."

" Tidak!...Tidak tuan muda." Ucap Yixing pelan

" Hmm… Terdengar lebih bagus. baiklah aku akan mengawasimu dari sini." Junmyeon melemparkan kacang ke arah Yixing sambil tiduran di sofa mengawasi Yixing bekerja.

" Setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?." Tanya Junmyeon bossy

" Entahlah mungkin pulang Tuan muda." Yixing menjawab dengan malas

" Pulang?! Kenapa begitu cepat!."

" Cepat? Apa kau tidak bisa melihat jam? Ini sudah mau malam. Dan aku masih anak sekolah. Aku tidak mungkin bekerja hingga larut malam."

" Lalu kenapa keluargaku harus menerima pekerja malas sepertimu." Yixing menahan keinginan untuk mencongkel mata Junmyeon. Andai saja dia tidak harus membayar hutang. Dia juga tidak ingin bekerja disini. Dipermainkan oleh Junmyeon.

Yack Yack Yack! Apa matamu buta? Lihat ini debunya masih banyak." Junmyeon menunjuk kesembarang arah begitu melihat Yixing yang hendak pergi membersihkan yang lain. Yixing menghela napas mencoba bersabar.

" Ayo bersihkan! Kenapa matamu malah melotot seperti itu?!."

" Little J? Apa itu kau yang teriak teriak?." Sebuah suara merdu datang menghampiri dari pintu depan.

" Eomma…"

"J apa yang kaulakukan disini? Oh siapa pria manis ini?." Soojun memandangi Yixing dengan tatapan ramah. Yixing langsung mengenalinya sebagai Nyonya besar rumah ini karena wajah Soojun yang tadi dilihatnya di foto keluarga.

" Selamat malam Nyonya besar. Aku Yixing, pembantu baru dirumah ini." Yixing membungkuk memberikan salam.

" Oh benarkah. Aku senang Bibi Sung sudah menemukan orang yang bisa menolongnya. J apa itu suaramu tadi?." Soojun kembali bertanya kepada Junmyeon

" A-aku hanya memberitahukan kepadanya. Tidak tahu jika suaraku terlalu besar. Aku hanya kasihan jika dia harus kembali membersihkan ruangan ini jika tidak bersih eomma." Panjang dan berbelit Junmyeon memberikan alasan. Membuat Yixing ingin muntah.

" Oh sungguh kau sangat perhatian dengan sekitarmu Lil…."

" Eomma kurasa aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Ayo kekamar eomma." Junmyeon menarik Soojun.

" Kenapa tidak diruang keluarga saja J?."

" Ayolah eomma ini rahasia keluarga." Dengan susah payah Soojun mengikuti tarikan Junmyeon untuk segera pergi dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Yixing yang masih tersenyum kecil.

" J… Mau apa sih sebenarnya? Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?." Junmyeon menutup pintu kamar eomma dan appanya. Memastikan Yixing tidak dapat menguping.

" Eomma, mulai hari ini aku tidak mau lagi dipanggil little J. Eomma, Appa dan Bibi Sung tidak boleh memanggilku seperti itu." ucap Junmyeon duduk diatas kasur orangtuanya

" Tapi kenapa? Sudah lebih tujuh belas tahun kami memanggilmu seperti itu. Dan baru kali ini kau mengeluh tentang panggilan itu." Soojun menatap aneh Junmyeon

" Karena aku sudah besar eomma. Aku bukan Little lagi. Panggil aku Junmyeon, J apapun asal bukan Little J." ucap Junmyeon memaksa

" Hmm ini pasti sangat sulit." Gumam Soojun tidak rela karena panggilan kesayangan selama bertahun-tahun akan hilang.

" Kalau Eomma masih memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Aku tidak mau sekolah!." Ancam Junmyeon

" Tidaak…Baiklah Eomma, Appa dan Bibi Sung tidak akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan little J. Okay? Percaya dengan Eomma ne." Soojun menggengam tangan anak kesayangannya.

" Ne Eomma. Jangan lupa beritahukan appa ne. kalau begitu aku keluar dulu. Masih ada sesuatu yang harus aku awasi." Ucap Junmyeon segera keluar sebelum Soojun menanyakan maksud perkataannya.

" Yixing! Yixing! Hei domba kemana kau!." Junmyeon berteriak mencari Yixing namun tidak ada sosok Yixing datang menghampiri panggilannya.

" Apa dia sudah pulang?. Agggh! Aku kecolongan." Dengan kesal Junmyeon ingin naik keatas, namun di urungkan niatnya begitu melihat segelas susu di atas meja makan.

" Kenapa Bibi Sung tidak mengantarkannya ke kamar. Apa karena tadi aku ke kamar Eomma?. Hmm biarkanlah." Junmyeon meminum habis susunya yang terasa lebih kental dan nikmat dari biasanya.

" Wah Bibi Sung benar-benar daebak." Ucap Junmyeon meletakkan kembali gelas susu kosong dan kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah kembali memakai kembali baju sekolahnya, setelah membungkuk pamit dengan Taemin si pemilik café dia mulai berjalan untuk pulang. Walaupun bus masih ada namun Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk jalan dan menghemat pengeluarannya. Dia akan bantu menabung untuk membayar apa yang telah dia lakukan.

" Kyung apa kau kembali jalan?." Tanya Taemin menahan Kyungsoo. Wajahnya melihat kiri kanan, depan belakang tidak ada sosok Jongin. Taemin sengaja menahan Kyungsoo.

" Ne, tidak terlalu jauh. Aku menemukan jalan lebih singkat menuju rumahku. Anda belum pulang?." Kyungsoo menanya kembali.

" Ya aku ingin pulang, namun coba sini kau lihat. Apa menurutmu papan café kita ini menarik? Aku ingin menarik pelanggan." Tanya Taemin mencari pembicaraan. Kyungsoo mendekati Taemin melihat papan café berwarna pink fursia dengan garis kuning.

" Kurasa sudah menarik. Bukannya pelanggan kita semakin ramai?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" Er… Iya aku hanya memikirkan untuk menggantinya dengan warna yang lebih cerah lagi." Ucap Taemin. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya karena menurutnya warna di depannya sudahlah sangat-sangat cerah.

" HAI! Wah apa sudah tutup?." Taemin dan Kyungsoo menoleh kesumber suara. Jongin dengan hoodie abu-abu dan wajah cengengesan muncul.

" Baca saja." Jawab Kyungsoo menunjuk tanda _close_ di pintu café. Taemin memutar bola matanya, berharap kata sapaan Jongin lebih berbobot.

" Wah sayang sekali, tapi karena kau sudah disini kenapa kau tidak mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang saja? Bukannya kalian teman satu sekolah?." Pancing Taemin. Jongin mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Taemin. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menunjukkan wajah seperti ingin muntah.

" Aku duluan. Selamat malam." Kyungsoo kembali berpamitan pada Taemin dan mengabaikan Jongin. Jongin hanya diam sedih melihat Kyungsoo yang tidak melayannya, bahkan sama sekali tidak melihatnya lagi.

" Apa yang kau tunggu. Kejar sana." Ucap Taemin mendorong Jongin.

" Apa yang harus aku lakukan?." Tanya Jongin

" Apa perlu aku mengajarimu juga? Berikan dia kata-kata romantis atau apapun. Sana." Taemin mendorong Jongin lagi lebih keras

" Kyung! Tunggu Kyung!." Kyungsoo tetap jalan tidak peduli dengan teriakan Jongin.

" Kyung… Apa… Apa kau tidak sakit?." Tanya Jongin kaku

" Aku tidak sakit, mungkin otakmu yang sakit." Jawab Kyungsoo tanpa melihat Jongin

" Hais… Bukan begitu. Harusnya kau bertanya apa yang sakit atau kenapa kau bertanya aku sakit." Ucap Jongin putus asa

" Apa peduliku." Balas Kyungsoo acuh

" Kyung… Apa kau tidak sakit ketika terjatuh dari surga?." Jongin bertanya dengan senyum bodohnya. Karena terlalu lama untuk menunggu reaksi Kyungsoo yang sesuai dengan keingiannya. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan kini menatap Jongin. Jongin yang mengira Kyungsoo terkesan dengan kata-katanya segera mendekat kepada Kyungsoo

" Soo…" Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo pelan

" Jongin… Apa kau mau tahu satu hal penting dan nyata?." Tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk-angguk keras. Dia bersemangat melihat Kyungsoo yang tidak melepas pegangan tangannya.

" Apa kau tahu satu-satunya yang keluar dan jatuh dari surga adalah iblis. Apa kau sekarang mengatakan aku ini iblis? Lepas atau ku tunjukkan apa yang iblis lakukan kepada musuhnya." Kyungsoo menatap tajam Jongin dengan tatapan membunuh. Pegangan tangan Jongin perlahan mengendur takut dan waspada.

" Er bukan bidadari?." Tanya Jongin bodoh. Kyungsoo segera melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi berharap Jongin tidak lagi menganggunya

" Kyung!.." Jongin memberanikan diri untuk kembali menarik tangan Kyungsoo sebelum Kyungsoo jauh

" Apa lagi maumu?." Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangannya dari gengaman Jongin.

" Ayo aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Jongin

" Aku tidak mau. Jangan halangi aku lagi. Aku ingin pulang dan tidak ingin membiarkan Hyungku mengkhawatirkan aku dirumah." Ucap Kyungsoo tajam.

" Yixing mungkin belum pulang. Dia kan sekarang bekerja menjadi pembantu Junmyeon." Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan kini memandang Jongin penasaran.

" Pembantu? Junmyeon? Siapa Junmyeon?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" Kim Junmyeon, laki-laki yang mobilnya kau hancurkan itu."

 _Sialan. Kenapa Yixing harus bekerja menjadi pembantunya!._ Kyungsoo berlari menjauhi Jongin, tidak peduli dengan Jongin yang berusaha mengejar dan meneriaki namanya. Yixing harus memberikan penjelasan mengapa dia sampai direndahkan menjadi pembantu si monster pengecut itu.

 **TBC**

 _Hai shipper…._

 _Ngeri yah berita hari minggu kemarin…_

 _Sedih ya…_

 _Percayalah ada saatnya badai akan berhenti…_

 _Kita hanya bisa menunggu dan berharap_

 _Semangaat_


End file.
